The Best Friend Finally Gets The Girl
by donna79
Summary: Edward leaves just like in New Moon. Bella is shell of her old self. Only one person can make her feel love aain. COMPLETE!
1. Just Another Day

**Story Title: The Best Friend Finally Gets The Girl**

**Summary: Edward leaves just like he does in New Moon. Bella is a shell of her old self. Only one person can make her feel love again.**

**Watching New Moon gave me this idea. And my then my muses wouldn't shut up about it. My Edward muse was especially chatty. That's never happened before. He is usually content to let **

**everyone else do the talking. Have you noticed that other than his survery Edward has not said one word in my stories? Anyway, let me know what you all think.**

**One more thing before you all start reading. I want to say thank you to Layla Loves Twilight for being my beta. You are amazing. You all should go read her stuff. Because it is AWESOME.**

**Especially You Are My Thunder. Thanks again.**

Bella woke up hearing her dad outside her door. She couldn't shake the dream out of her head. She wasn't sure how much longer she would last as a human. She would just have to apply more pressure to Edward.

He had to see that she was better off as a vampire. And if he didn't, she would just ask Carlisle to do it.

"Happy birthday baby." Charlie said pushing the door open with one hand.

It was then that Bella noticed that he was balancing something on his right elbow. On top was a camera. Whatever was on the bottom was wrapped. He handed them to her and sat down on the bed.

"I thought we established that I didn't want presents this year."

"Well the one on top is from me. It's not wrapped, so it doesn't count as a present. The one on the bottom is from your mom. She coordinated with me."

Bella took the bow off the camera quickly turning it on and taking a picture of her dad. He gave her a dirty look before smiling.

"I doubt your mom wants a picture of me." He said with a laugh.

She carefully pulled the paper off of her mom's gift. Inisde was a photo album.

"She wants you to take pictures of your friends. Kind of like a senior year scrap book."

"That way I can show it to her when I see her again."

"That's the plan."

Bella nodded as her dad stood and started to walk out of the room. She raked a hand through her hair wishing that Edward were there. He had left to go hunting over a week ago, but he was supposed to be home

last night. It was the longest they had been apart since they started dating. He still wasn't allowed inside the house, but that hadn't stopped him from coming in through Bella's window every night. She missed him

more than she wanted to admit. She hadn't even talked to him since he had left. Maybe he would show up before she left for school.

"Bella?" Her dad called from downstairs.

"Yeah dad?"

"I'm leaving."

"Okay."

"Have a good day."

"You too." She said moving to the window.

She watched her dad leave holding her breath waiting to see if Edward would show up. After a minute she huffed before walking away from the window. She shook her head wishing that she didn't have a bad

feeling about today. It was just like any other day to her. She had never liked having people make a big deal about her birthday. And to her advantage, her birthday fell on the first day of school. So none of her

friends from school would know.

She got dressed quickly after realizing that she only had twenty minutes before she had to leave. Edward still hadn't showed up as she walked out the front door. It was just as well, she wouldn't have been able

to give him the attention he deserved while she got ready. She drove to school in silence but her thoughts were filled with Edward. She pulled up to the school looking for a parking spot, but also looking for his

car. He wasn't there yet. She pulled into a parking spot seeing Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric by Mike's truck.

She got out trying to act like this was a normal day. Jessica saw her first and called her over.

"So are you ready for the big day?"

"What?" Bella asked trying to keep her eyes from bulging out of her head. 'How could they know?' She thought to herself.

"The R&J essay is due today?" Jessica said remiminding her.

"Wherefore art thou Bella?" Mike said in a joking manner.

"Who gives us homework over the summer?" Angela asks shoving her hair out of her eyes.

"Mr. Sumpter." Mike and Eric said at the same time.

"I finished mine last week." Bella said nodding her head.

"Oh look, Cullen is here." Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Be nice." Jessica said swatting his shoulder as Bella turned around.

Sure enough Edward was getting out of his car and he was striding towards Bella. He didn't seem to notice that every girl within twenty feet of him was staring. Bella knew different, he was probably reading their

minds. Even though he claimed that he hadn't done that since they had started dating. He smiled once he was in a few yards of her. Angela, Eric, Jessica walked away while Jessica pulled Mike away by his shirt.

It was clear that Edward and Bella needed privacy.

"Happy-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Bella said warning him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." Edward said against her hair.

"I missed you too." She said leaning up to kiss him.

He pulled away after a few seconds. A look of agravation spread across his face.

"He has something for you." He said gesturing with his head over his shoulder.

Bella looked over Edward's shoulder seeing Jacob leaning against his dad's truck.

"Go. I'll wait for you at the stairs." Edward said before kissing her hair.

Bella walked over to Jake with a smile. He engulfed her in a hug before spinning her around. He sat her down so that she was in front of him and he was blocking Edward's view.

"Happy birthday Bella."

"How do you know? And why aren't you in school?"

"Your dad told my dad. My school doesn't start until nine. I have another hour."

"Just don't tell anyone else that it's my birthday. I don't want it being public knowledge."

"I can do that. I have something for you." He said with a smile.

He pulled a dream catcher out of his front pocket and held it up for her to see.

"I saw it the other day and thought of you. It catches bad dreams."

"My mom used to have one. It was twice this size though."

"The size doesn't matter. The guy in the store told me this one was just as good."

"Well, if the guy in the store says it's okay..." She said shrugging her shoulders with a smile.

Jake laughed before pulling her in for another hug. This time he turned around so that he was facing Edward. He glared at him before pulling away from Bella.

"Don't be a stranger. Okay?"

"Sorry for not coming to see you this summer. You must have been so bored." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know how I made it through." Jake said hanging his head in sorrow.

"I'll come see you this weekend. I promise."

"You should go. He looks like he's about to come over here. I'll see you this weekend."

Bella nodded watching him walk away. She turned and saw Edward looking at her hands. She quickly put the dream catcher in her bag as she walked up to him.

"How is it, that he can give you something? And yet, I cant?"

"Because I can't give you anything in return."

"Yet you can give him something?" Edward said stopping in his tracks.

"Yes, my friendship." Bella said looking up at him.

"It seems to me that he wants more than that."

"Well that's all he's going to get."

"Good answer Bella." Alice said jumping over the stair railing to stand in front of them.

She walked up to her carrying a large box.

"Happy birthday Bella."

"Shh! You weren't supposed to say anything." Bella said giving Edward a pleading look.

"She can see the future remember?"

"What did you see?"

"Your dad giving you your presents this morning."

"Great. Just don't tell anyone else."

"Fine. As long as you come to our house tonight."

"No party." Bella said shaking her head.

"But it's your-"

"Finish that sentance and I will disown you Alice Cullen." Bella said glaring at her.

Alice handed her the box with a smile.

"You will love it. And you will wear it tonight to our house."

"So I don't have a choice."

"Edward will talk you into it. I'll see you later." Alice said kissing her on the cheek.

Jasper turned the corner and Bella finally saw him.

"Jasper no fair! You controlled my mood."

"Happy, nevermind. You already know." He said with a smile.

XXXXX

Bella sat in Carlisle's office listneing to Edward tell her about the Volturi. She couldn't believe that something so horrible actually existed.

"You have nothing to worry about. The Volturi will never have a reason to come here. You are safe." Edward said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Are you sure?"

"I myself have never even met them. I have only heard about them."

That eased Bella's mind. Now if only she weren't so worked up about the party. There were so many things that could go wrong. She could trip and fall on the stairs. She could choke on a piece of the birthday cake

she had seen when she had come in. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as Alice led her down the stairs. She pulled Edward behind her feeling him gently squeeze her hand in reassurance. She turned to

look at him giving him a grateful smile.

"Unless you want to trip and fall on the stairs you should turn around." He said with a smile.

"And here I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"You think the same thing everytime you walk down a flight of stairs. You're predictable." He said squeezing her hand a little harder.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs and Alice bombarded her. Rosalie handed her a gift mentioning that Alice had picked it out. At least she was honest. Alice handed her a empty box saying that it was from

Emmett next.

"It's already installed in your truck."

"Thank you Emmett." Bella said with a tight smile. Edward had had a hand in that gift.

Alice took a picture of them before Bella could say anything else. Esme handed her something and mentioned something about the need for her to get some sun. What was that supposed to mean? She tucked a

finger under the paper and pulled. She saw the blood before she felt the sting of her skin splitting open.

"Paper cut." She said wincing.

A drop of blood dropped to the floor and the next thing she knew she heard a low gutteral growl. Edward was shoving her out of the way before she could blink. Emmett and Alice were having trouble holding Jasper

back. Carlisle was in front of her inspecting her injuries. She had gone through the glass table that held her presents. Two of which had yet to be opened. Edward stood behind Carlisle looking at Bella over his

shoulder. Every one else filed out of the house after Jasper and Alice.

"Edward go and check on your brother. He probably feels awful and you're the only one that will be able to get through to him."

"Yes sir." Edward said just above a whisper.

He walked to the front door turning to steal one more look at Bella.

"I'll be fine. Go see Jasper."

Edward silently closed the door as Carlisle helped Bella up.

"Lets get you into the kitchen. There's better light there."

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." He said patting her good arm.

He led her to the kitchen table before leaving the room again. He came back a few seconds later carrying his medicine bag.

"It's a good thing I keep one of these at home. I never had to use it before you." He said teasingly.

"Ha ha." She said rolling her eyes.

He was gentle as he picked the glass shards out of her arm. She had trouble watching him, but from the sound of the glass he was dropping into the bowl a few of the pieces were quite large. Her arm was starting

to go numb from the shot he had given her. Which was good, because she didn't want to feel the needle when he started to stitch her up.

"This doesn't look that bad. The cut isn't that deep now that I've got the glass out of it."

"How many stitches?"

"Three maybe four. You should be able to have them out next week."

"Is Jasper going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. A little shameful, but that will eventually go away."

"I don't blame him."

"I know that. But he might not."

"If I could talk to him-"

"Some other time." Carlisle said running a hand through her hair.

"You make it sound like your leaving."

"We can't stay here forever. But I promise, you will be the first person to know when we decide to leave."

"I'll be going with you."

"That is undecided at the moment." He said concentrating on the stitches.

"Do you think that Edward would really leave me?"

"Not without being dragged." He said with a wink.

They were quiet for a few minutes while Carlisle finished. He cleaned up the mess then set a fire to everything in the bowl. He stood handing Bella her sweater.

"I'll go get Edward. He should drive you home."

"Okay." Bella said with a nod.

Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs as Bella made her way down. He took hold of her good arm and placed in the crook of his. She smiled up at him, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. That was strange. He didn't

say a single word the whole way home. Once they pulled up at her house Edward was out of the truck and opening her door before she could blink.

"That is never going to get old." She said with a smile as he helped her out.

"Glad to be of service."

"So the silent portion of the evening is over?" She said giving him a teasing smile.

"I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my mind."

"More like you can't stop listening in on your family. What are they saying?"

"It's not important." He said shaking his head.

"You know it's still my birthday." She said trying to keep his mind off of his family.

"I know."

"So I do want something from you."

"What is it?" He asked with a smile.

"Kiss me." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their lips met in a bruising kiss. His hands fisted in her hair before crushing her to him. She gasped putting her hands in between them. He grabbed hold of her hands keeping her close. She pulled away giving him

a wide eyed shocked expression.

"You wanted a kiss." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes I did. Will you stay for a while?"

"I'll meet you upstairs." He said with a nod.

Charlie opened the door for her as BIlly wheeled himself down the hall.

"Where's Jake?"

"Out with friends. I'm gonna take him home." Charlie froze when he saw the blood on her dress.

"I got a paper cut at the Cullens." She said holding up her finger.

"Okay."

"Bye Billy."

"Bye Bella. Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Bella watched Charlie's cruiser pull out of the driveway and drive down the road grateful that Edward had parked up the street where Charlie wouldn't see him. She made her way up the stairs slowly taking in the fact

that she and Edward where the only two there. Which happened a lot seeing as he would come over as soon as Charlie left practically every day that summer. She opened the door to her room seeing Edward

stretched out across her bed.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." She said grabbing pajamas from her dresser.

She took a little longer in the bathroom than she thought. She heard her dad coming up the stairs as she opened the bathroom door.

"I figured you'd be asleep already."

"I'm going to bed now." She said hugging him goodnight.

"Sleep good." He said kissing her forehead.

"You too."

She waited until he had gone into his room and shut the door before going back into her room. Edward was still where she had left him. She lay next to him wincing as her arm started to bother her. He grabbed hold

of her arm and the pain instantly went away.

"Carlisle says that a cold compress helps keep the pain at ease."

"He's right." She said meeting his eyes in the darkness.

He smiled as he started humming her song for her.

"You never gave me my present."

"Some other time." He said just above a whisper before going back to humming.

She started to protest as he put a finger to her lips. She decided to just let it go and got lost in the music. She fell asleep within seconds. Edward gently pulled himself from her. She didn't stir as he quietly got

off the bed and made his way to the window. He cast one last look at her before climbing out the window. He didn't want to think about what he would tell her when he saw her again. He would have to make it

convincing enough that she would never think of him again. It would hurt him more than it hurt her. But it was something he was going to have to force himself to do.


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Even though I wish I did.**

**I know the first chapter was long. It was one of the longest I've written. Ironically enough I am watching the first movie as I am writing this. As usual, let me know what you think.**

Edward stood in Bella's room taking everything in. He saw her camera and photo album on her desk. He opened the album seeing a picture of Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric. He turned the page seeing a picture of Charlie. On the oppisite page was the picture that Alice had taken of them. He sadly pulled the picture from the album and slipped it in his pocket. Carlisle didn't say that he couldn't take anything for himself. If he was never going to see her again, he was going to need something to remember her by. As if he could forget her. He could live a thousand years and he would never forget her.

He glanced at his watch, realizing that she would be home from school any minute. He heard the familiar sounds of her truck from five miles away. He made his way down the tree to stand beside the house. It would be best if he did this in the woods. That way she wouldn't be able to follow him. He wouldn't lead her far, he didn't want her getting lost. He hadn't even planned on taking her off the path that led back to her house.

Bella's truck pulled into the driveway, and he smiled when he saw her. It wouldn't do him any good to give himself away. She walked up to him and stared at him trying to guess what he was thinking. She was better at it than he was. Right now, the pained expression let her know that whatever it was couldn't be good.

"Come take a walk with me?" he said gesturing towards the woods.

"Sure." she said with a nod.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. All she saw was his back until he finally stopped. He couldn't bare to see the look in her eyes if she realized what was going on before he could tell her. He slowly turned towards her. She was looking at him with questioning eyes.

"What I am going to say is very difficult, and you won't want to hear it."

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"I can't see you again."

"Why?" Bella asked giving him a panicked look.

"I'm leaving."

"Then I'll come with you." she said with a sob.

"It isn't that simple."

"Don't you love me?"

"No."

"Liar." she said as tears clouded her vision.

"I want you to know that I will not be back."

"Is this about what happened last night? Because if it is that can easily be rectified."

"No, it can't."

"I'll ask Alice." she said threatening him.

"She is already gone. I stayed behind so that I could tell you goodbye."

"So you're breaking your promise to me?"

"Yes. Once I leave, it will be as if I never existed."

"Yes you will. I will never forget you. Do you really want to break my heart?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do. Stay with me. Please?" she said pleading with him.

"I have to go." he said walking away.

"Edward wait!" she said, going after him.

He was gone before she turned the bend in the path. She turned to walk back, realizing she had walked off the path. She was lost. If she kept going in the direction she was going, maybe she would come across the path. She couldn't hear anything but birds, twigs snapping beneath her feet. Where were the cars? The sounds of other people? Could she have wandered that far from the house? All she could see around her was darkness. When had the sun gone down? She fell to the forest floor in a panic.

She let the tears that she had been holding back flow. Visions of Edward swam through her head. The first time she saw him, their first conversation. Their first date, the meadow. Would it eventually get easier? How could he have left her? She shivered from the cold as the wind whipped around her Her mind was numb by the time she fell asleep.

XXXXX

Charlie knew something was wrong when Bella wasn't there when he got home. Her truck was in the driveway. She wasn't supposed to leave the house seeing as she was still grounded. He checked her room and searched the woods near the house. After an hour he went back to the station and got a search party together. Billy, Jacob, and Harry huddled around his cruiser while Sam, Paul, and Jared helped search forBella.

Jacob felt useless. He blamed his dad for telling him to stay behind. He wanted to help look for his friend.

XXXXX

Bella heard someone call her name, and when she tried to open her mouth to speak she found her throat raw. She grabbed the first thing she could grab onto and tried to pull herself up. Maybe she could walk and try to find the person who was calling her name. She fell back to the forrest floor on weak knees. She had to think of something else.

All around her rocks, acorns, pine cones lay within easy reach. Maybe if she could throw something far enough, it would get the person's attention. She grabbed the closest thing to her and chucked it as far as her arm could throw. She sighed in victory when she heard the rock hit a tree a few hundred feet away. Hard. The voice got closer and Bella grabbed for something else. She threw a pine cone, and it landed in the grass not far from where the rock had hit the tree. She heard footsteps a few yards to her left. She turned her head to see someone come out of the trees.

"It's okay. I've got you. You're safe now." he said picking her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck taking in his warmth. How could he be warm? It was freezing and he was only wearing shorts. She wanted to ask him his name, but passed out from exhaustion.

Charlie heard Sam call his name as he came out of the words. He ran to him, stopping a few feet away.

"She's okay." Sam said handing Bella to her dad.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"She just passed out. She used all of her energy trying to get my attention."

"Has she said anything?" Harry asked as Charlie carried Bella into the station.

"No." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Dad I'm going inside to see if I can help." Jacob said before walking away.

He didn't wait to hear Billy's reply. Paul and Jared came out of the woods a minute later, and Sam suggested that the three of them head home. Harry got his things together knowing that things were drawing to a close. It had been a long night. He wheeled Billy into the station before telling Charlie that he was leaving.

"If you need anything, you know that I'll do it."

"You've done enough. Thank you for asking Sam and the boys to help. If you hadn't, she would probably still be out there."

"I only did what you would have done if one of my kids were missing."

"Lets hope that never happens."

Harry nodded before turning to walk away. He saw Jacob in the corner enveloped in a blanket with Bella. His arms were wrapped around her and she was finally awake. He was whispering in her ear and she looked like she was starting to regain her color. He was glad that Bella had a friend like Jacob. He was a good kid. He hoped that his son Seth would turn out to be just like him. The boy worshiped Jacob, even if his older sister didn't like him. Harry smiled to himself knowing the situation was under control.

XXXX

After a week of being confined to the house because she had caught phnemonia Bella was ready to go back to school. She was tired of being fussed over. She had been adamnent that she didn't want her friends over. So she had spent the week alone, in her room. Charlie didn't come in to see her unless he had to. Even he could tell that she wanted to be left alone. She had gone to the doctor yesterday and he had cleared her to go back to school on Monday. But that wasn't for two more days. She was tired of being closed up in the house. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened with Edward. Her new doctor had told her that Carlisle had put in his resignation the day before they left. That he had been offered a job in California. Were they really already gone? There was only one way to find out.

Since Edward was out of the picture her dad had taken her off of groundation. Which Bella was grateful for. She quickly got dressed and grabbed something for breakfast, a Pop Tart, before heading out the door. She never heard the phone ring. She was in her truck and pulling out of the driveway as she ate. It didn't take long for her to find the turn off. She could have found it blind folded. She slowly drove down the tree lined lane, turning at exactly the right bend. The house loomed before her, big and dark. On the outside, it looked like nothing had changed. She stopped the truck a few feet from the front door.

She looked up at the house as she finished her breakfast. It gave her a few minutes. Enough time to pull her thoughts together, just in case there really was someone inside. The door sqeaking as she opened it was the only noise in the quiet forest. It was erielly quiet. Her feet crunched on top of dry leaves. She wished that there, were, at least birds. So far she hadn't heard a single one.

The noise stopped as she stepped on the bottom step. She slowly walked up the stairs. Light shined through the windows, casting light across the front room. The room was bare. It couldn't be. When had they had time to move their things? Without anyone noticing? Tears formed in her eyes as she pressed her fingers to the warm glass. She said a silent goodbye to the family who had welcomed her with open arms.

XXXX

She sat at her desk, hunched over her lap top. She was angrily typing the keys as she wrote a e-mail to Alice. She hoped that she would be able to plead her case. If she could get through to anyone, it would be Alice. Alice would never be able to tell her no. She clicked send, only to see a message pop up a few seconds later. 'Address does not exist. Please try to send message again.' They had done a good job of making it impossible for her to get in touch with them. She shoved herself away from the desk, only to turn to look out the window. Her dad was outside washing his cruiser. It was a nice day outside. She should go outside. Yet she couldn't make herself move. The pain in her chest was getting worse. It had started when Edward had walked away from her. Now it felt hollow, empty, like nothing was there. He had taken a piece of her without her even knowing it.


	3. Not Her Finest Moment

**Disclaimer: I lost my magic wand and my genie. Which means that I don't own them. And I also can't make it happen for any of you. Where is Harry Potter when you need him?**

**I want to say an extra special thank you to Layla Loves Twilight for making it possible for you guys to get two chapters in one day. If you haven't read her stuff yet, you should.**

Sunday night was Billy and Jacob's night to come to dinner. Bella could hear them downstairs. Jacob had come up half an hour ago to see her. Charlie had had to practically force him back down the stairs. Bella

never heard either of them come in. Or Jake try to get her to talk to him. Her dad had come up a few minutes ago with a plate of pizza. It sat in front of her on the desk, untouched. She hadn't eaten since yesterday

morning.

Jacob sat on the floor in the living room watching the stairs. Hoping that Bella would decide to come down. She had barely said two words to him the night she had been found. And tonight she hadn't even

acknowledged him. He wished that she would say something. Her not talking was starting to worry him. He could kill the Cullens for leaving. What had happened? He doubted that what Charlie had said about

Carlisle finding another job was true. Something had happend that only Bella knew about. He was sure of it.

On the way home that night Jake was quiet. Billy had picked up on it as soon as he had been brought downstairs by Charlie. He didn't want to embarass Jacob in front of Charlie, so he had waited until they were in

the truck.

"You want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Jake said with a shrug as he tightened his grip on the wheel.

He had learned how to drive when he was thirteen. He hadn't had much of a choice. His sister's had taken off the first chance they got, leaving him to take care of his dad. Quil Sr. had been patient and kind when

trying to teach both Jake and Quil how to drive at the same time. It didn't matter that Jake could barely see over the steering wheel, or that Quil couldn't reach the pedels. The three of them had been a team for the

three days it had taken the two boys how to drive.

"I know something is going on. What happened when you went up to talk to Bella?"

"Nothing. She wouldn't even look at me."

"You have to give her time. She's not going to open up to the first person who tries to get through to her."

"It's been a week."

"It's going to take longer than that. I'm still not over your mom."

"Mom's been dead three years dad."

"Doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt."

Jake got quiet after that. Could he really wait three years for Bella to snap out of the funk she was in? He was going to do everything he could to bring her out of it as soon as possible.

XXXX

_Three weeks later_

Bella sat on the couch staring at the TV. Which wasn't on. Charlie came in carrying chinese take out and groceries. He almost dropped the take out bag as he struggled to put everything on the counter.

"Bella?" he called over his shoulder.

The phone rang making him groan in agitation. He sprinted to the hall to pick up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Jake."

"Is she there?"

"She still isn't ready. Sorry."

"It's okay, I'll try again tomorrow."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Charlie hung up the phone, shaking his head. Jacob had been calling every night for the past three weeks. It had become a nightly ritual. The first week Charlie had humored him and had talked him for half an hour

every night, telling him how Bella was doing. There hadn't been any change. He didn't want to tell the kid that she woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Or that he would have to lay with her until she fell

back to sleep. Most nights he didn't even sleep in his own bed, because she would cling to him like her life depended on it. He wasn't used to that.

He had been contemplating calling Renee. He knew Bella would never forgive him. So he would put it off until he felt that it was absolutely neccassary.

XXXXX

Jake was at the mall with Embry the next night when they ran into Sam and Paul. He was glad that Quil wasn't with them. Quil was afraid of Sam, even though he would never admit it. Sam watched them as they

played video games. Embry cleared his throat, getting Jake's attention.

"What?"

"You were in another world. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You thinking about that girl again?"

"No. I'm not thinking about Bella." He said with a laugh. For once he wasn't.

"Then what?" Embry asked as he put more change into the machine.

"Doesn't it creep you out the way that Sam and Paul stare at us?"

"I don't pay attention to them. Do you want me to go say something to them?"

Jacob knew that Embry wouldn't have a problem going over and confronting them. He had nerves of steel, and he never backed down from a challenge.

"Nah. I just wish they would stop staring."

"Lets get out of here. I'm outta money anyway."

"You used twenty bucks on video games?"

"Now I'm hungry." Embry said, shoving his hair out of his face.

"You're always hungry." Jake said with a laugh.

"So?"

"Come on. I'll go buy us a pizza." Jake said, pushing Embry out of the arcade.

Jake caught Sam watching him out of the corner of his eye. He nodded at Jake before walking in the opposite direction. He brushed the feeling of weirdness off, and didn't think about Sam or Paul again.

**Sorry this is so short. I promise to update soon. I hope that makes up for it.**


	4. Picking Up Where We Left Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**This takes place three months after the last chapter. So a lot more happens in this chapter than the last one. I also had problems writing withdrawn Bella. As always let me know what you**

**think. I'm not writing her trip with Jessica into the story because I don't really want to. **

**I want to say thank you that has favorited this story, added me to their alert list, posted reviews. All of you are so great, and I can not say thank you enough.**

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Charlie was talking about calling her mom. That he wanted her to move to Florida. She didn't want to leave. He had to see that.

"Dad, don't call mom."

"You'll be better off with her."

"No I won't. I want to be here."

"You've closed yourself off from everyone. Including me."

"I'll change."

"I've been waiting three months for that." he said, giving her an even look.

"If that's what takes for you to let me stay, I'll go out more. I'll go to parties. I'll come home drunk. I'll get a tatoo if you want." she said giving him a teasing smile.

"Going out with your friends and to parties is enough." he said smiling at her.

"Then don't plan on me being home this weekend."

"Good. 'Cause I won't be here either." he said with asmile.

XXXXX

Jacob was in the garage when he heard someone pull up. He wiped his hands on a rag, before slowly making his way around the house. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bella was getting out of her

truck as he took off at a run.

"Bella!" he said, getting her attention.

"Hey Jake." she said with a smile.

He bum rushed her, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. She let out a yell before he took off running with her. She was laughing by the time he sat her down in the garage.

"Having fun?" she asked, when she finally got her breath back.

"Yeah!" he said with a laugh.

"So this is the Rabbit?" she said, turning her attention to the car behind him.

"This is her."

"It's a girl?"

"Her name's Baby." he said, smiling proudly.

"When will she be done?"

"A few more weeks."

"Do you want some help?"

"From you?"

"I don't know much. But I know which tools are which. I used to hand Charlie tools when he needed them."

"I'd appreciate it. I can't manover my dad's chair through the yard. And Quil and Embry rarely ever come over anymore."

"Quil and Embry?"

"My best friends. We've known each other since we were in diapers."

"Oh." Bella said with a nod.

She couldn't say that she had known anyone other than her parents that long. Except for Jake. The six years that they hadn't seen each other hadn't changed things once she moved back to Forks. They picked

up an easy rythym that even Edward couldn't match.

They both started talking at once. Then started laughing, because they were being ridicules.

"So what has been up with you?" Bella asked once they calmed down.

"I've missed you like crazy." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, now I'm back. What else?"

"I'm totally freaked out by Sam Uley and his best friend Paul."

"Sam Uley? The guy who saved me?"

"That's him." Jake said with a nod as he leaned over the hood of the Rabbit.

"What does he do to freak you out?"

"He's always staring at me. He follows me and my friends around."

"He follows you around? That is creepy."

"Hand me the wrench." Jake said, holding out his hand.

Bella found it, and their hands brushed as he took it from her. An electric charge that she had only felt with Edward coursed through her arm. His hand lingered, as he used his other hand to tighten something

under the hood. It was nice. Confusing, but nice.

"So back to what you have been up to. Fill me in." she said, turning to lean against the bumper.

"Nothing much. I'm failing math, and science."

"I can help you. Science is my best subject. I'm not so great at math, but I'm not failing."

"Does this mean that you'll be coming around more often?"

"I have to spend time with my friends from school. But on the weekends I'll be here. Helping you with the Rabbit and your homework."

"Just the weekends?"

"You have to spend time with your friends too. Plus, you'll be at my house with Billy at least twice a week."

"That's true. You've got yourself a deal."

"Shake on it?" she asked, taking hold of the hand that was still on her arm.

"Nope. Hug." he said, sitting down the wrench before wiping off his hand and arm.

He engulfed her in a hug, and she wondered how she had gotten by without him. He had been her friend for years, and she had pushed him away.

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn. You were just trying to be my friend."

"It's over now. That's what matters." he said into her hair.

Someone's laughter from outside made them turn. Two boys about Jake's age stared at them grinning ear to ear.

"Speak of the devils." Jake said with a smile.

"Yeah well, I got a call from your dad. He said I should come over as soon as I could. Quil was at my house so he decided to come too." The one with longer hair said.

"Is he the only one who gets a hug?" The muscular one asked.

"Yes. Seeing as I don't know you."

"He's Quil, you've guessed that. The other one is Embry."

"Now you know me." Quil said outstreatching his arms.

"Just give him one. I'll pull him off if he tries anything." Jake said with a laugh.

Quil engulfed Bella in a hug as she laughed nervously.

"Who are you?" he asked looking her in the eye.

"Bella." she said not able to hold back a breathy laugh.

"Bella. We've heard about you." Embry said from under the hood.

"From who?"

"He says your his girlfriend." Embry said gesturing with his head to Jake.

"No. I said that she was a girl and that she was my friend."

"You can put me down now. I won't leave." Bella said, giving Quil a smile.

Quil put her down and the three boys gathered around the car.

"Bella, can you hand me the quarter inch ratchet?"

She found it than handed it to him before going to sit in the Rabbit.

"Jake?" Billy called from the house.

"Yeah dad?"

"Is Bella out there with you?"

"Yeah."

"Her dad's here."

"I've gotta get home. I'll see y'all later. It was nice meeting you Bella." Embry said with a wave.

"Bye Embry." She said with a smile.

"I better get home too. My mom will freak if she found out I left."

"You're grounded again?"

"She found out that I went to that party in Port Angeles last weekend."

"See you later." Bella said as he walked out.

"Come on." Jacob said, draping an arm over her shoulders, as he led her out of the garage and back to the house.

They walked through the back door, seeing Billy at the stove stirring a pot. Charlie sat at the table watching the two teenagers interact. Bella sat next to him as Jacob helped his dad.

"Did you not see my note?"

"I haven't been home."

"I need to invest in a cell phone."

"I guess we both do. We'll look into it this weekend."

"I don't think so. I've already called her for this weekend." Jake said, grabbing a jar of tomato sauce out of the cabinet.

"I'm helping him with his homework." Bella said when Charlie gave her a questioning look.

"Next week then."

Bella nodded with a smile.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Nope. Jake and I have got this. You've got the night off from cooking."

Bella smiled when Billy said that. She couldn't remember the last time someone had cooked other than her. If she didn't cook, they usually had take out. It was nice.

"Jake I'm sure Charlie can help me. Why don't you and Bella go back outside and we'll call you when it's done."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jake said handing the spoon he was using to stir the noodles to Charlie.

Bella sat in the Rabbit while Jake worked under it. The radio played softly from the floor. A song Edward used to sing to her came on and she dashed across the garage to turn it off.

"You don't want the radio on?"

"I don't like that song." she said, shaking her head.

"That's cool. We'll talk to fill the silence."

"Sounds good to me."

"What have you been up to?"

"Besides going senial? Nothing. I'm lucky I'm not failing. No offence."

"None taken. Do you still talk to any of your friends from school?"

"Not yet. I'm still a social leper at school."

"So, I'm the privlaged one?"

"Looks like it."

"I can live with that." he said, sliding out from under the side of the car with a smile.

She smiled back at him, wondering why she had ever pushed him away. They maintained eye contact, not noticing that Charlie was standing at the door of the garage. He smiled before clearing his throat. They

both looked up at the same time, seeing Charlie grinning from ear to ear.

"Dinner's ready."

"We'll be there in a minute." Bella said blushing.

Charlie nodded before walking away. Bella and Jake had always been close. Edward had put a wedge between them. Luckily, they had been able to pick up where they had left. The two of them had been very

close when they were younger. Jake had been hazed by his sisters because of it when he was younger. Now he would be able to rub it in their faces when they saw him again. But Charlie knew that Jake would

never do that. Bella would never forgive him if he did.

Jake washed his hands in the spiget on the side of the garage while Bella stood next to him quietly. He splashed her, and she gasped from the shock of cold water. Jake laughed as she cupped her hands to gather

water.

"Uh uh." he said with a laugh.

"Oh come on! It's okay for you to get me wet, but I can't get you?"

"You were off in your own little world."

"Fine." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll get you a dry shirt." he said as they walked through the back door.

She didn't want to tell him that she had been thinking about him. She would keep that to herself.

XXXXX

Her screams made Charlie bolt upright in bed. He raked a hand over his face as he flung his feet over the side of the bed. He poked his head in her door, hoping that she had calmed down. She was tossing and

turning like she was trying to get away from someone.

"Bella?" he asked, gently shaking her.

She gasped, as she bolted upright in bed.

"What was this one about?"

"Jake..."

"Jake?"

"And Edward."

"What happened?"

"Edward came back. He found me with Jake. They were fighting. Edward shoved Jake off a cliff."

"Baby that would never happen. Jake can take care of himself."

"It was so real." Bella said, raking a hand through her hair.

"It's over now. You think you'll be able to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah. You go back to bed." she said falling back against her pillows.

Charlie paused at the door, seeing that Bella was already settled under her blankets, and he turned out the light. The dreams came every night. Always about Edward. This was the first one that Jake had been in. If

this didn't stop soon, he was going to take Bella to a therapist. They were both losing sleep over this.

XXXX

Jake had dropped Embry off at home last night before they could even go to the movies. He had complained that he was feeling sick, which wasn't like him at all. He never complained about anything. When he

wasn't at school that day, Jake was worried. He made the decision to go by Embry's then go by Bella's. His dad told him that he shouldn't go by Embry's, but Jake wouldn't listen. Miss Call answered the door and

motioned for Jake to move back. She quickly stepped out the door, but not before Jake saw Quil Sr. in the hall. What was he doing there?

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He's sweated through three different outfits today. I had to help him change, because he no energy whatsoever He's not throwing up, so I don't think he's contagious. Quil doesn't

want anyone here though. You should go."

"Call me when he's better?"

"Sure hon. Absolutely." she said, nodding sympothetically.

Jake looked over his shoulder once he was at the bottom of the stairs. Quil Sr. opened the door and let Miss Call back inside. He nodded at Jake as Jake got back in his dad's truck. Jake waved with a small smile,

before pulling out of the driveway. Something weird was going on. He'd ask his dad about it when he got home. Maybe Quil would want to go with him to Bella's. Quil had been asking about her ever since the day

they had met.

XXXXX

Bella got out of her truck, seeing Billy's truck coming up the road. It pulled to a stop a few feet from hers. Jake and Quil got out and met her at the door. They followed her inside, while she checked the answering

machine.

"Where's Embry?"

"Sick." Jake said, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge.

"Quil if you want something to drink go and grab one. He has no manners." Bella said, gesturing to Jake.

"Aha!" he said before taking a pull from his water.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go put my bag upstairs."

Quil grabbed a bottled water before following Jake into the living room.

"So you went over to Embry's?"

"Yeah. You're grandad was there."

"He was?"

"Yeah, it was weird. Miss Call wouldn't even let me in."

"That is weird."

Bella came back down, and could be heard in the kitchen. She came into the living room carrying a bag of chips and a bottled water.

"Here you two. Have at it." she said, tossing the chips at them.

"Thanks." Quil said before grabbing a handfull of chips.

"Why did you get out of school early?"

"There's a flu epidemic. Half of our school was out today." Jake said between handfuls of chips.

"Embry being one of them?"

"His mom doesn't think so. She doesn't know what is wrong with him." Jake said, shaking his head.

"You tell him when he gets better he can come over whenever he wants."

They fell into silence as the three of them watched TV. Jake couldn't shake the feeling that what was going on with Embry was strange.

XXXX

The table that she had been sitting at ever since the Cullens had left was empty. She started to sit down, but happened to look over at Angela. Angela's eyes met hers before quickly darting her head towards

an empty seat beside Mike. Bella smiled, grateful that Angela somehow knew that she was contemplating sitting with them. She silently took the seat beside Mike, hearing them talk about Bears that Angela had

seen while hiking that weekend.

"She's right. Someone came into the store the other day and was talking about it. Right Mike?" Bella asked, looking at Mike.

MIke stared at her with wide eyes before turning back to the group.

"Yeah, there was."

Conversation continued as Bella opened her bottled water. Jessica watched her with questioning eyes. She didn't know weither to trust Bella or not. Now that Edward was out of the picture, there was a chance that

Mike would start flirting with her again. As of right now he was ignoring her as Angela peppered her with questions. She answered as best as she could. She didn't know where the Cullens were, she hadn't even

talked to them. Jessica thought that was odd. Edward had claimed to be in love with her. Why would he up and leave without telling her where he was going? Something had happened to make his family leave.

But what?

"So, I was thinking of going to the movies this weekend. Do you want to go?" Mike asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Jessica almost started to nod when she saw that he was staring at Bella. Of course he was.

"Sure. Maybe we could make it a group thing. Does anybody else want to go?" Bella asked, looking around the table.

"We'll go." Angela said, looking at Eric.

He nodded in agreement as Jessica found herself opening her mouth.

"I'll go."

"I guess it's settled. Friday?" Bella aske, looking around the table.

"Friday it is." Mike said. sounding defeated.

So Mike had planned on it being just the two of them. Points to Bella for not falling for that. Maybe she hadn't changed.


	5. Having an Off Night

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing has changed.**

**Check it out. After a year and a half my dad finally admitted that he was a fan of the movies. An Alice fan mind you. We were watching this movie and I pointed out that one of the characters**

**looked like her. Come to find out it was Ashley Green. My dad's answer was priceless. "The one with the short hair? She's not tiny enough!" I hadn't even mentioned who she was in **

**Twilight. I also walked into the living room the other day and he was watching Twilight. I always knew he was a fan.**

Bella found herself at Jacobs on Wednsday night. Her dad had decided to go over for the game, and Bella decided to tag along. She figured it would be a nice surprise. Jake had been ecstatic when he saw her

come in behind her dad.

"Hey." he said, pulling her into his room.

"Hey."

"It's like you're psychic or something. I was about to call you."

"Why?"

"I have a science project due Friday. I haven't even started."

"You are such a slacker." she said as he handed her the paper that explained what he had to do.

He didn't even have any of the matierials he needed. They were at the store on the reservation a few minutes later. He was pulling her down an isle when they heard someone call their names. They both looked

up, but Jake steered them away.

"Was that..."

"Embry? Yeah."

"He looks like he's doing better."

"He's friends with Sam and his friends now."

"He seems like he still wants to be friends with you."

"I don't want anything to do with him." Jake said, shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Because he's changed. You saw him."

"So he cut his hair. And he got a tattoo. Was he always that muscular?"

"No. He was scrawny a couple of weeks ago. The muscles showed up over night."

"Don't be jealous." Bella said, teasing him.

"Do you see these guns? Does it look like I'm jealous?" he said, putting her hands on his arm to let her feel his biceps.

"You're right. He should be jealous of you." she said as her throat went dry.

She cleared her throat as they headed towards the register.

"Jacob. I haven't seen you in a while." the woman behind the register said.

"I've been busy." he said with a smile.

"Who is this?" she said, gesturing towards Bella.

"I'm Bella." Bella said with a smile.

"Really? I've heard about you."

"You have?" she asked, looking up at Jake.

"Not from me. This is Quil's mom."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Mrs. Ateara said with a smile.

On the way back to Jake's Bella told him about the movie night she had planned with her friends.

"You can come if you want."

"That could be cool."

"Alright then." Bella said with a nod.

The rest of the night passed by too fast. Bella and Jake finished his project just as the game was ending. Charlie stood at the truck as Bella said goodbye to Jake.

"I'll come by and get you Friday after school."

"I can drive. I do have my learner's now."

"Yes, but you have to have an adult in the car."

"That's never stopped me before."

"You're lucky my dad gives you preferencial treatment."

"It pays to be friends with the Chief of police." he said, hugging her.

She held on for a few seconds before pulling away.

Jake stayed out in the yard, until the tailights from Charlie's cruiser were out of sight. Bella had invited him to the movies. Granted, her friends from school would be there. But it was something. He couldn't

explain why he wanted to spend all of his time with her. He thought of her every second of the day. She was the reason he paid more attention in school. The more he paid attention, the faster he got his

homework done. Which meant more time with Bella.

XXXXX

Jacob caught Mike staring at him as he talked with Bella. She was explaining to Mike that the rest of their friends had bailed. Mike walked over to him, giving him a hard look.

"Are you even old enough to see this movie?"

"Bella's buying my ticket." He was going to be nice to the guy, even if it killed him.

MIke let out an aggitated sigh as Bella walked up to them.

"You two ready?"

"Yeah." Jacob said, coming to stand beside her.

Mike looked like he was ready to pass out, so Bella gave him a worried look.

"I'm good, lets go." Mike said once the color started to come back to his face.

The previews were playing as the three of them took their seats. Bella sat in the middle to keep the boys seperated. She hadn't missed the death glares that the two of them threw at each other while in the

concession line. The two of them held out their hands palms up, just waiting for her to grab hold. Like that was really going to happen. She wasn't going to show preferencial treatment to Jacob in front of

Mike. She wasn't stupid. She knew Mike had had a crush on her since the moment he met her. She couldn't believe that Jake would be so blatant or obvious.

Why couldn't she just be friends with them? After eight months of dating Edward, she wasn't ready for someone else. She wanted to be single for a while. Her heart still ached every time she thought of him.

Which was thankfully becoming less and less with every passing day. The only time he made himself known was at night. He haunted her dreams. Every night it was the same. He always left, and she always

pleaded with him to come back. There was no one that she could talk to about it. Her dad understood, but he wasn't comfortable talking about Edward. He hadn't trusted him after what had happened in Arizona.

And Edward and Jacob had forced her to chose between the two of them. She would regret letting her heart get the better of her for the rest of her life.

Mike fidgited in his seat, making Bella look over at him. He had sweated through his sweatshirt, and his hair was stuck to his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, getting his attention.

"I don't feel so good." Mike said before getting up and speed walking out of the theater.

"What a wimp. This isn't even scary." Jake said scoffing.

"I don't think it's the movie." Bella said, standing up.

She pushed open the door of the theater, seeing Mike walked into the bathroom at the end of the hall. Jake was right behind her, wondering what was going on.

"I think he might actually be sick."

"He's probably just doing it to get attention."

"Jake, would you stop? What is the matter with you?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Sorry. I'll go check on him." he said with a sigh.

"Thank you." Bella said, raking a hand through her hair.

She sat on the stairs leading up to the arcade with her head in her hands. Jake was beside her, leaning against the railing a few seconds later.

"He says he doesn't need someone holding his hand." Jake said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you anyway."

"Stop thanking me."

"You won't hear it from him." 

"I don't expect to."

"Are you okay? You look a little pale too."

"I probably caught the flu from somebody at school." he said with a sigh.

"I hope I don't catch it. At least you aren't throwing up."

"I've got an iron stomach. I can't remember the last time I threw up."

"Good to know." Bella said with a laugh.

Mike walked up to them a minute later. He looked like white as a sheet.

"Come on Mike, lets get you home." Bella said standing.

Bella didn't want either of them driving, so she drove the Rabbit with Mike in the back. Jake had been smart enough to ask for a pop corn bucket before they left. Mike had thrown up in it twice.

"I'm never going to be able to get that smell out of here." Jake said whining.

"Crack your window. I don't think he got any of it on the apolstry."

"I haven't." Mike said with a groan.

"I'm just lucky that I decided to go over to your house after school. And that I let you talk me into riding with you tonight. That way I won't be stuck in La Push for the night."

"I would have let you stay." Jake said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't have wanted to."

Bella pulled in front of Mike's house, got out, and pulled her seat forward. Mike slowly scooted forward, but couldn't get out. Bella hooked her arms under his armpits and pulled him the rest of the way out of the

car.

"Do you want me to help you up to the front door?" she said, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah." he said weakly.

"I'll help." Jake said opening his door.

Mike leaned more on Jake than Bella, and Bella was grateful for that. Jake didn't complain, as Mike practically draped himself on him as he tried to unlock the frontdoor.

"Give me the key Mike. I'll do it." Bella said, holding out her hand.

She hadn't needed to. Apparently they had woken up Mrs. Newton, and she opened the door before Bella could stick the key in.

"I think he might have the flu. He's thrown up a few times."

"Thanks for bringing him home Bella." she said, pulling Mike into the house.

"You're welcome." Bella called as she pulled the door shut.

"That was an experience."

"Thank you for helping me with him."

"You wouldn't have made it up the walkway with him by yourself." Jake said once they were back in the car.

The ride to La Push was quiet. Jake had rolled down his window, plus had reached over Bella to roll hers down. The frigid night air did nothing to cool his skin. Bella pulled the car around back, and Jake slowly

got out.

"Do you want me to wait until you get inside?"

"My dad's still up."

"What is he going to be able to do? Let me help you to the door at least."

"No need. I can help him." Quil said, coming out of the shadows.

"It's fine." Jacob said, unwrapping his arms from Bella.

"I'll call in the morning to check on you."

"Okay." Jake said with a nod.

Bella waited in her truck until she saw Jake's light turn out, and Quil walk out the front door. He waved as Bella started the truck. She rolled down the window and called his name. He made his way over to her

slowly.

"How is he?"

"It took me and Billy to get him into bed. Then he started complaining about sweating through his clothes. I had to hold him up, plus pull his shoes, pants and socks off. I've never seen him like this."

"Did he throw up when he got in? He'll feel better once he does."

"No he didn't. Billy wanted me to tell you stay away for a few days. Just in case you get it."

"I'm pretty sure that I'll get it. My friend that was with us has it. He threw up in the Rabbit."

"Well I shouldn't get much closer. I get sick really easy."

"I understand. I'll see you later."

"Bye Bella." He said with a smile.

Bella pulled out of the driveway, not being able to shake off the nagging feeling that something was seriously wrong with her best friend. She rolled down her window, letting the cold air cool her face. Her face

was already starting to feel hot. It wouldn't be long before she started feeling sick to her stomach. She would have to make sure to stay away from her dad when she got in. Her stomach was rolling when she

pulled up to the house. This had hit her fast. She felt like crap.

She slowly made her way up the stairs as he dad opened the door.

"Don't come near me." she said, using her arms to keep him away.

"Why?"

"I'm sick."

"Mrs. Newton called and told me you had brought Mike home. You've caught it already?"

"Yeah." she said, gripping the railing as she stood on the bottom step.

"Billy called. He cancelled our plans to go fishing. He had to take Jake to the Emergency Room."

"Jake's that bad?" Bella said, stopping halfway up the stairs.

"Apparently."

"Does he know what's wrong with him?"

"He doesn't think it's the flu. Other than that no."

"I'll call in the morning."

"That was one of the main reasons Billy called. He said he didn't want you calling until he called you. He said he'd call you as soon as he found out something."

"Okay." she said, going into the bathroom

"There's some flu medicine in the cabinet. Take some. I'll get more in the morning."

"Okay." she said opening the cabinet.

She went to lay down in her room, and that was the last thing she remembered.

XXXXX

"Bella?" Charlie asked, knocking on her door Monday morning.

Bella rolled over in bed, glad that she wasn't nauseous. Charlie opened the door sticking, his head in.

"I'm leaving. I wanted to check on you before I left."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"I'm gonna be late for school." Bella said, throwing her feet over the side of the bed.

"Stay home today. Just in case."

"I feel fine." Bella said, going through her closet.

"Like I said. Just in case."

"Are you sure?"

"That I want you to play hookie? Yeah. Just this once." he said, smiling at her.

"Okay." She said sitting back on her bed.

"Don't leave the house. Just in case you aren't a hundred percent."

"I won't."

"I'll call to check on you later." he said, entering the room.

He kissed her forehead before brushing a piece of hair from her forehead. He walked backwards out of the room. Bella heard the front door shut a minute later. She made her way downstairs and checked the

message board. Her dad had written a short message on the board. 'Call Billy, he called for you Saturday.' Bella was grateful that BIlly had kept his word. She dialed the number quickly as she

searched the refridgerator for something to eat.

"Black residence." Harry said, answering the phone.

"Hey Harry. Is Billy there?"

"Just a second Bella. Are you feeling better?"

"I am. Dad let me play hookey today."

"I can't say the same about Jake. Here's BIlly."

"Hey Bella." Billy said, getting on the phone.

"Hey. How is he?"

"He's really sick. We didn't get home from the ER until eight Saturday morning. You were the first person I called. Jake wouldn't be quiet until I did."

"Dad!" Jake said with a groan in the back ground.

"What does he have?"

"He has Mono."

"How did he get that?"

"He's not saying. Aparentely my boy's got a girl he doesn't want me knowing about."

"I do not!" Jake yelled from his room.

"I guess so. When can I come and see him?"

"I don't think it's a good idea that you come and see him. You can't catch it just by being in the same room. But I don't want to take any chances."

"There's a possibility that I already have it."

"How?" Billy asked, panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm not his secret girlfriend!" Bella said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't have minded." BIlly said with a laugh.

"He didn't have enough money for a drink Friday night. So we shared one. You can get Mono from sharing a drink can't you?"

"I'm pretty sure you can. If you start feeling bad again let me know."

"I will."

"I need to go. Jake's got a doctor's appointment in half an hour."

"Okay. Tell him I hope he feels better. And to call me when he feels up to it."

"I will."

Bella hung up, trying to push the phone call from her mind. She made a glass of milk then grabbed a Nutra Grain bar from the pantry. She was going to veg out in front of the TV. She never got to do that. Her

dad always had control over it. This is what she always did when she was sick when she lived with her mom. She was going to talk her dad about buying a TV for her room.

XXXXX

Jake sat on his front porch, seeing Embry walk through the trees. He hadn't talked to him in over three weeks. Sam had just left, and things were still new. It would be good to have one of his best friends to talk

to. He had tried to call Quil that afternoon, but he wouldn't come to the phone. Embry made his way across the plank and sat next to Jake on the porch.

"You okay?" Embry asked, sounding worried.

"Not really. It hasn't sunk in yet."

"It took me a few days for it to sink in. If it makes a difference I'm glad you were next. Quil isn't ready."

"You're right, he's not. He's terrified of Sam."

"He'll never listen to us."

"No. We'll just have to wait until he turns."

"How do you know he'll turn?"

"My dad says it's just a matter of time."

"How the hell did it happen to me? I'm not even officially Quiluete."

"I don't know." Jake said shaking his head.

"What are you going to do about Bella? Sam said Billy told him she won't stop calling."

"I don't know about that either. She's called twice today."

"Do you think she's suspicious?"

"No." Jake said, shaking his head again.

The two friends were quiet as Billy sat by the window. He had heard the conversation between them. Bella wasn't going to wait forever. Billy didn't like the idea of Jake just cutting her off the way he had done.

There was no reason for Jake to push her away. Just because he was different, didn't mean that Bella would see him in a different way. Sam had been the one to tell Jake to think before he made any rash

decisions. Sam was a smart guy. Billy had never had any problems with him. Sam had been the one to build the bridge in front yard. He had been saying that he would build a ramp for Billy whenever he was

ready. Now that Jake had phased, maybe Sam would feel more comfortable coming over.


	6. Taking Care of Her

**Disclaimer: My wand and genie are still missing. Sorry.**

**The last chapter took me a whole day to write. So much happened. I'm glad you all liked it.**

It was a week before Jacob learned how to control his phasing. Sam had been teaching how to reign it in, and keep it under control before he finally let him do it. Ironically enough, it was because of something

Paul had said that made him do it.

"You're telling me that he's second in command? He doesn't know anything!" Paul said, arguing with Sam.

"Shut up! I'm trying as hard as I can." Jake said, as he started to see red.

"Paul, apologize." Sam said in a calm voice.

"Nope." Paul said, giving them a cocky smile and folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm gonna knock that smile off your face!" Jake said just before his clothes shredded.

Jake was in wolf form before Sam could think. It had taken him less than three seconds. Jared and Embry stared in shock as Paul shook with anger. Thirty seconds later, Paul phased and Jake lunged at him

knocking him back into the trees.

"Enough!" Sam said, gaining control of the situation.

Jake phased back into human form, crouching in front of Paul. Paul was still shaking being thrown into the trees off.

"Don't do that again." Sam said as he walked up to them.

"I can't make any guarantees. Everything about him pisses me off. Next time I won't wait until you phase." Jake said, glaring at Paul

"Learn to control it." Sam said, putting a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Back off so I can get up." Paul said, starting to stand.

"Both of you go home. Meet us in the mountains in half an hour. I want to run a patrol."

Jake headed off in one direction, while Paul headed off in another. He wished that whatever was making this happen would end. Sam had explained that the vampires had made it happen. The Cullens had been

gone for months. Had they come back without Bella knowing? Were there other vampires in the area? He had never known any accept the Edward.

XXXXX

Bella had come up with the crazy idea to go back to the meadow. Maybe seeing it again would be a kind of closure. She was willing to try, if it meant that she wouldn't think of Edward every second of every

day. He had come back with a vengance once Jacob had decided that he didn't want to be friends with her. What had she done to deserve him treating her like this? She tried to think back to the night that she

had last seen him. Had he thought that the movies was meant to be a date? Had he gotten jealous when he found out that Mike was there? Neither of those things sounded like Jake. She had made her feelings

of friendship known not long after they had started hanging out again.

She didn't tell her dad what she was doing. He would just try to stop her. He had left a few minutes ago to go fishing with Harry. He was finally trusting her to be home by herself again. He thought that she

was going to sink back into depression after what had happened with Jacob. So far she had been able to keep a clear head. She was determined to find out what was going on. Billy had been coming over once a

week since the night at the movies. Charlie had yet to go over to Billy's though. He had been leery of going over because Bella wasn't allowed over.

She packed her book bag with a sandwich, enough bottled waters, granola bars, and apples that she could carry. She grabbed her jacket, and the map that she had been studying all night before she walked out

of the house.

XXXXX

They'd been tracking the trail for over an hour, and had lost it for the third time. Whatever it was, it was fast. They'd almost had it last time. Sam sat on his haunches, looking out over a ridge.

_We'll find it. Whatever it is. _He thought as Jared started to whine.

_That's the thing. We don't know what it is. It could be a vampire. It could be a deer. How are we supposed to know? _Jake thought answering Sam's open statement.

_You've been around vampires before. You tell us._ Paul thought angrily.

_Leave him alone_. Embry thought rearing back to retaliate.

_Enough. Paul be quiet._ Sam voice thundered through all of their thoughts making them cringe.

The forest beneath them was quiet. None of them realized, that three miles away Bella was reaching the meadow.

XXXXX

Bella stepped through the clearing, taking in her surroundings. Everything around her was brown and dead. She thought coming up here would give her some clarity. It looked as empty as the hole in her chest.

She sighed in defeat, as she stepped farther into the clearing. It wasn't anything like she remembered it. She turned in a circle, taking it all in. Who had she been kidding? She was holding onto a memory of

someone who didn't think she was worth staying for. She angrily wiped at her eyes as tears stung her eyes. A twig snapped behind her, making her whirl around.

"Hello."

"Laurent."

"Bella, is it?"

"Yes, that's right."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." she said, giving him a quizical look.

"I came to find the Cullens. They are not here. Is that right?"

"They come back once a month." Something told her lying was her best defense.

XXXXX

Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, and Jared took off down the side of the mountain. They hadn't planned on coming across the scent so soon. They were in the trees, just above the clearing watching what was going on.

The guy with Bella clearly made her uncomfortable.

XXXXX

"Do you talk to them often?"

"All the time." Bella said, with a shrug of nonchalance.

"I see." Laurent said, with a nod.

"I'll tell them you were looking for them."

"I won't be here that long. You see, I came back for one reason. And for one reason only."

"What is that?"

"Victoria asked me to come and find you. Imagine my luck to find out that you are defenseless."

"You wouldn't hurt me."

XXXXX 

_We should do something. _Jake thought angrily.

_Wait._ Sam said patiently.

_That thing is what we've been tracking Sam! _ Jacob yelled.

_We move when I say we move_. _Jacob to the back._

_What_?

_Don't question me. Get behind Jared._

Jake growled as he got in the back of the formation. He hadn't expected seeing Bella to upend him the way it had. He felt some sort of gravatational pull towards her. He knew they were friends, but it had

never been like this before. And when had she gotten so beautiful? He had never thought of her that way. What the hell was going on? The guy with Bella lunged at, her making Jacob howl.

_Now! _Sam commanded as he took off through the trees.

The five of them broke through the trees at the same time. A line of gigantic wolves stared Laurent and Bella down. Bella stared with wide eyes, as Laurent took off in the opposite direction. The first four

wolves took off after Laurent, while the russet colored one stopped in front of her. There eyes met, and Bella thought she recognized those eyes.

_Jacob, stay with her if you want. We're going after him. _ Sams voice broke through his thoughts.

Jake shook his head, before taking off after the others. Bella stood, frozen where she was. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Had she been outside so long that she was suffering from heat stroke? Was

she dreaming? She blinked a few times, hoping to find herself at home in her bed. She was still in the meadow. She took off running back the way that she had come. She was at her car fifteen minutes later.

XXXXX

Sam stayed back, as everyone else headed into Emily's. He put a hand on Jacob's shouder making him stop.

"I want to talk to you."

"If it's about questioning you, I'm sorry." Jake said, facing him.

"It's not that. Seeing as we can read each other's thoughts when we're in wolf form, I couldn't help but hear yours when we saw Bella."

"And?"

"How long have you had feelings for her?"

Jacob stared at him with wide eyes.

"This is a new thing then. Have I explained imprinting to you?"

"No."

"Let me ask you a question. Would you do anything to protect her?"

"Absolutely."

"I thought so. Even if that meant keeping your distance?"

"It hurts. More since I just saw her."

"Then I don't need to explain that much. You have found your mate. The person you would do anything for. You would give your life them. You know beyond a doubt, that you would give up everything for

them. You're world revolves around her. Quil Sr explained could better than I can. But I'm going to try. Every wolf has a match. Meaning, someone that was made especially for them. This is so that we can

carry on the wolf gene."

"You mean that I'm attracted to her so that we can make wolf babies?"

"Of couse that would be what you would get out of it. You're only seventeen. Let me explain. You can make the choice to not be a wolf. If you feel that it would complicate things between you and Bella. If

you think that she could ever be put in danger. You could leave the pack. But, I suggest you at least talk to her before making that decision. Frankly, because I need you. Embry respects you more than he does

me. And because I respect you. I wouldn't lose that respect if you decide that you do not want to live this life. Let me explain something else. You'll feel a little weird the first few times that you see her. Like

you always have to touch her. From what I've seen in your head, she won't think any less of that. You can't keep anything from her. Just like you can't keep anything from us. When you tell her, I'd like for you

to bring her to Emily. She could explain things from her perspective."

"You mean I love her?"

"Pretty much."

"Yes, I have very strong feelings for her. I always have. But love?"

"It's not that easy to explain. Like I said. Go see her. Get your bearings."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"What if I phase in front of her? What if she doesn't understand?"

"You can not tell her. Not until I tell you."

"Then I really can't go to see her. Me being a werewolf would be the first thing I tell her."

"Then hold off for a few days. And about phasing in front of her, technically you've already done that." Sam said with a smirk.

"She didn't know that it was me." Jake said rolling his eyes.

Jake followed Sam into the house, thinking about what Sam had said. He had imprinted. On Bella. Could the world get any weirder?

XXXXX

Bella was standing in the meadow again. The meadow the way that it looked when she was with Edward. She turned, thinking that she would see Edward. She came eye to eye with the russet werewolf with the

caring brown eyes. She reached out tentively to touch it's snout. It turned it's nose in her hand, not taking it's eyes off of her. She smiled, as the wolf nudged her hand.

"You don't seem so bad. You're nice." she said, as it leaned down.

She scratched behind it's ear, as the other four wolves stepped out of the shadows. They seemed to be looking at something behind her. She turned her head, as the wolf in front of her started to whine. Edward

was less a hundred yards away.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she said, facing him.

"You have made friends with them?" he asked, gesturing behind her.

She turned to look behind her, and saw the four wolves flanking the first one.

"They saved my life."

"Something that I tried to do."

"You did. You saved me from James. They saved me from Laurent."

"Who is going to save you from Victoria?"

"Maybe you can join with them." Bella said, shrugging towards the wolves.

"I can not come back." Edward said, shaking his head.

"I know that. So why don't you finally severe ties with me? Once and for all."

"As you wish." Edward said, before vanishing.

She turned to face the wolves again, noticing that the other four were retreating.

"Looks like it's just you and me again. Why do I get the feeling that I know you?"

The wolf bowed down on it's front paws.

"What do you want me to do?"

He gestured with his head, behind him.

"You want me to climb on your back?"

The wolf smiled. She didn't know how it was possible, but it did. She climbed on it's back, and grabbed hold of it's fur. It righted itself before taking off at a run. Bella shrieked, before leaning down to burying

her face in it's fur. It's smell reminded her of something or someone. She couldn't place who. It let out a happy bark, getting her attention. She looked up, noticing that they were at her house. They were right

outside her window. She climbed in before rusteling her fingers through the wolves fur one last time. She smiled, watching him make his way across the yard to the street. He vanished into the trees on the other

side of the road.

Bella sat up in bed, as her alarm clock went off the next morning. That was the strangest dream she had ever had. Her dad knocked on her door, when she hadn't turned off her alarm clock. She hit it with a

sigh, as she ran her other hand through her hair. Her dad stood in the doorway, watching her.

"You sleep okay?"

"I slept great." she said, with a smile.

"Do you want me to close the window? It's too cold for it to be open."

Had she opened the window? She didn't remember doing that. Her shirt clung to her with sweat, because she was so hot. She nodded, as she tossed her legs over the side of the bed. She hoped that she would

be able to shake the dream off and get through the day.


	7. Trying and Succeding are Two Complet

**Disclaimer: I have Paul chained up in my closet. He's enjoying it a little too much. Believe me? I didn't think so.**

**Chapter Title: Trying and Succeeding Are Two Completely Different Things**

**I had to put the chapter title into this one. It fits the chapter perfectly. Also, this chapter skips a week. Just getting you up to speed. Let me know what you think.**

**You guys are awesome. I love that you guys like this story enough to send reviews, and add my to your alert/favorite lists. Thank you so much!**

Bella was tired of being brushed off. She hadn't called Billy's in over a week. Not since she had first dreamed of the werewolves. They had been in her dreams every night since. It was a welcome change from Edward. She sat in her truck, debating on what she should say to Jacob when she saw him. She didn't want to be mad at him. She had to calm herself down several times, before she started the truck. She was going to play it by ear. Rain beat down on the truck, as she slowly navigated her way through the winding steep hills of La Push. She passed the store, and saw Quil outside on the porch. She waved at him, but he hadn't seen her.

She pulled to a stop in front of Jacob's, as the rain started to come down in sheets. She squinted through the rain as she opened her door. The wind wiped through her hair, making her pull up the hood on her jacket, and tighten the cords pulling it closer to her. Jacob was walking through the yard when she spotted him.

"Jake!" she yelled, over the thunder and rain.

He stopped, but didn't turn around. Bella ran across the bridge to meet him. She noticed his tense body language, wondering what was wrong.

"You can't turn around?" she asked, putting a hand on his arm.

He slowly turned around, with his head hung low.

"Look at me." she said, pleading with him.

"What do you want Bella?"

"You're feeling better? And you cut your hair? And you got a tattoo like Embry's?" she asked, running her fingers through his wet hair.

Her hand came to rest on his shoulder. He had wanted to be the one to touch her first. Just so he could prove himself wrong. Maybe he hadn't imprinted on her like Sam thought. Electric currents shot through his body, as she kept her hand in place. He gently pulled her hand from his shoulder, feeling a tingling sensation in his hands in the process. Damn it, he had imprinted on her. Someone had a sick sense of humor, they really did.

"What is going on? Did Sam get to you?"

"We're friends now." he said, giving her an even look..

"Good. I was hoping you would be able to work things out with him." she said, with a laugh.

"Go home Bella."

"I want to talk to you." she said, giving him a pleading look.

"I'm not good for you." he said, shaking his head.

"Let me make that decision."

"Jacob!"

Jacob's face was pained as he turned around. Bella stepped to the side seeing Sam, Embry, Paul, and Jared.

"I have to go. Don't come back."

"Jacob... I miss you. Please don't shut me out." Bella said pleading.

Jacob took a shallow breath, before taking off at a run. He was standing in front of Sam a few seconds later.

"What did she want?" Sam asked as they started off into the woods.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Jacob said shaking his head.

"Are you talking to her again?" Embry asked, joining the conversation

"Mind your own business." Jacob growled.

"That would be a no." Embry said, shaking his head.

Sam fell back, letting the two friends talk. He didn't want to get into Jacob's business. He knew how hard it was being in love with someone when you were in danger of hurting them. He thought Emily was worth it. He had to make Jacob see that Bella was worth it too. Everything about what he had just seen screamed it. He would just have to talk to Jacob again. He could see that it was hurting Jacob to be away from Bella. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to do much talking.

"You all go home. I need to talk to Jake."

"What did I do now? If it's about Bella, she isn't going to be a problem."

"Are you still going to see her at night?"

"I regret thinking about that." Jacob said, with a sigh.

"You need to work out the issues you have with her. Ignoring them isn't doing anything. And you pushing her away is making it worse."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Go back to way things were. Before you became a wolf."

"Nothing will ever be the same."

"You have more of a sense of duty than anyone I have ever seen. Almost as much as me. But I think Bella could have a positive effect on you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're too tense. You need to lighten up."

"You think Bella will help loosen me up?"

"Emily helps me." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you think maybe we could find Paul a girl?"

"It can't be just any girl." Sam said, with a laugh.

"It couldn't help." Jacob said, stopping back in front of his house.

"Think about what I said. I can ask Embry to run patrol with me tonight, so don't worry about it."

Jacob nodded, wondering if it would really be as easy as Sam had said. There was only one way to find out.

XXXXX

Bella was reading, when she heard something hit her window. She looked up from her book, wondering what it was. When it happened again, she got scared. What if it was Victoria? She froze, when something else hit her window.

"Bella!"

That sounded like Jacob. She made her way to the window, and saw Jacob on the ground outside her window. She opened it quickly, thankful that he was there.

"Back up, I'm coming up." he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

He climbed the tree in two strides, and was in her window less than five seconds later.

"Shh. My dad is still up." she said, shutting the window.

She turned around, only to find herself eye level with Jacob's chest. She looked up, giving him a surprised look. He wrapped his arms around her, not trusting himself to say anything. All of his fears, his worries, every bad thought he had had about coming over here, melted away as she folded herself into him. He buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply. It smelled just the way he remembered it. She pulled away a few inches to look up at him.

Her dad could be heard walking up the stairs, and Bella quickly stepped out of Jacob's embrace. She pointed behind her bed room door, and he was behind it just as Charlie came to the top of the stairs. Bella stuck her head out the door, as her dad was a few feet from her door.

"I thought you would have gone to bed already."

"I'm getting ready to." she said with a nod.

"I'll see you in the morning Bells. Don't forget to shut the window." he said, gesturing to it as he walked away.

"I won't."

Jacob waited until Charlie shut his bedroom door, before coming from behind Bella's. She sat at the foot of the bed, smiling at him. He quietly shut her door, before coming to stand in front of her.

"I can't stay long."

"Have you been coming here at night?" she asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Yes." he said with a tight lipped smile.

"Don't be ashamed. I just wish that you had woken me up."

"You were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to wake you." he said sitting next to her.

"Are we friends again?"

"We've always been friends. We weren't on speaking terms."

"Now we are?"

"Yes. I have to tell you something."

"Then say it."

"I don't know how to word it."

"Does it have to do with why you couldn't see me?"

"Yeah."

"Then be honest."

"Okay. Do you remember that day last year when you came to the beach?"

"Yeah." she said, with a nod.

"Do you remember the stories I told you?"

"About the cold ones." she said, nodding again.

"It figures that would be the part that you would remember." Jacob said with a sigh.

"I can remember other stuff too!" she said, playfully shoving him.

"Okay. Well, when you do, you know where to find me." he said with a laugh.

"Jacob." Someone called from outside.

"That's Sam. I should go." he said, standing.

"I'll come by tomorrow." Bella said, standing.

"I can't wait." he said pulling her to him.

"Now Jacob. We're running behind." Sam said from outside.

A look of panic flashed across Jacob's face, as he let go of Bella. He was out the window, and across the yard with Sam, before Bella could make it to the window. She shut it with a sigh. She was under her blankets, and asleep less than five minutes later.

XXXX

Jacob, Sam, and Embry had been chasing the female with red hair half the night. Jacob didn't even know where they were.

"She's over the border now." Sam said as they lost her scent.

"Canada?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Jake, Canada." Sam said with a laugh.

"I didn't think we had gone that far." Jacob said letting it sink in.

"The suns coming up. We should head home." Embry said being the voice of reason.

"Lets go." Sam said before phasing.

They would get home three times as fast if they were in wolf form. Jacob hadn't liked asking Jared to look after Bella while he helped Sam and Embry. But he wanted a piece of the vampire. He had staked a claim on her, since he couldn't get a hold of the Cullen's.

XXXX

Bella was riding through the forest on the back of the russet wolf. She leaned back letting the air whip through her hair. She smiled as they sped through the town that she had come to love. They stopped outside her house, and the wolf laid down on all fours. Bella held on, not wanting it to be over. She felt the wolf stand on it's hind legs so she clutched its middle in a vice grip. The body changed to a humans, and she jumped off in shock. The person turned around and she was face to face with Jacob.

She bolted upright in bed, as she heard a howl outside her window. She ran to the window, seeing nothing. She racked her brain, trying to figure out what her dream had meant. She thought back to the day at the beach over a year ago. The story of the cold ones she remembered. She gasped as it came to her. Jacob had told her that the Quilete Indians descended from wolves. He had said that as a joke, hadn't he? Then again, the story about the Cullen's was true. Were Jacob and his friends being werewolves that far of a stretch?

"You're up early. It's not even seven. On a Sunday." Her dad said taking her by surprise.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?" she said, turning to face him.

"I have to be at the station early. You have any plans today?"

"I'm going to see Jacob."

"That sounds like a good idea. Tell you what, I'll meet you out there later. We'll have dinner at the Black's tonight."

"Sounds good. See you later."

"Go back to bed for a while. It's a little early to be going over to Jake's."

"I'll hold off until eight. I'll get some housework done."

"Okay. Take care of yourself."

"I will. You too."

"I always do." he said with a smile, before walking away.

Bella raked a hand through her hair, as she gasped for breath. This was all part of the dream. She was going to wake up in her bed, and the past half an hour before she woke up would not have happened. Could she handle if it were true? She hadn't batted an eyelash when she found out about Edward. But Jacob? He was different. She didn't want to even think about him getting hurt.


	8. Stranger Things Have Happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Everybody following this okay? I hope so. As usual, let me know what you think.**

Bella gave Jacob until ten. She was seriously behind on the laundry. It had taken her two and a half hours to catch up on it. She pulled up to the Black's, seeing Billy at the window. He opened the door as she reached the top step.

"Hey."

"Hi stranger." He said smiling up at her.

"Is Jacob here?"

"He's still asleep."

"It's after ten thirty." She said with a laugh.

"Not everyone can be early risers Bells."

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I'll tell him that you stopped by when he wakes up."

Billy started to push away, but Bella grabbed the door before he could close it.

"Bella!" he called after her as she made her way down the hall to Jacob's room.

Jacob was sprawled sideways on the bed. He was draped over the side of the bed, with his mouth hanging open. She saw something outside, and she knelt down to look out the window. Sam, Embry, Paul, and Jared stood in the middle of the yard. She was down the hall before Billy could warn her. She charged the four friends, singling out Sam.

"What did you do to him?" she yelled when she was a few feet away.

"We, didn't do anything." Paul said, clenching his fist.

"Easy, Paul." Sam said quietly.

"Bella, you have to talk to Jake." Embry said, walking towards her.

"I have."

"What did he tell you?" Sam asked giving her a quizical look.

"Not much. He was afraid of you. And now he's friends with you? What happened?"

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you." Paul said, getting in her face.

Bella lashed out and slapped him with all the force that she had. Her hand was on fire as Paul started to shake.

"Bella! Run!" Jacob said opening his front door.

She turned to run, but found her feet planted where she was. Jacob came running towards her, pulling his shirt over his head as he ran. He was only a few feet away when he phased. She crouched, not wanting to get in the way. Embry was at her side, helping her up as Sam ordered Jacob and Paul to stop. Bella watched in horror as Paul pushed Jacob into the boat. The boat splintered into a million pieces, as Jacob regained his balance just in time to shove Paul into a tree.

"Enough!" Sam yelled, getting their attention.

The two wolves looked at him. Then Jacob looked at Bella. She was gasping for air as Embry let go of her.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, turning his attention to her.

"I'm fine. Does that happen a lot?"

"No. It's only happened one other time." Sam said with a smile.

"I guess the wolves out of the bag now." Embry said with a laugh.

"You two take her to Emily's. I'll take care of them." Sam said, gesturing towards the woods.

Sam was walking towards the forest as Embry helped Bella into the passenger side. Jared jumped in the bed as Embry started the truck. Jared banged on the top. Making Bella jump.

"So, now you know." Embry said, breaking the silence.

"I guess so."

"You're not freaked out?"

"It's still sinking in. Ask me again tomorrow."

Embry laughed as he pulled up to Emily's.

The ride to Emily's had been short. Bella looked out the back window to see Jared with his legs stretched out, yet crossed at the ankle in front of him.

"He's not as tall as the rest of you." Bella said as they got out of the truck.

"We can't all be Jake's size." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's not what I meant." she said, shaking her head.

"He's always been small for his age. It just carried over into wolf form." he said loud enough for Jared to hear him.

Jared flipped him off as he jumped over the side of the truck. Embry shouted for some reason, and the next thing Bella knew there was someone standing in the door way of the cabin.

"Now you know the warning call." Embry said, standing next to her.

"Is that what that was?" she asked with a laugh.

"It's only for Emily. It means we're hungry." Jared said, walking up the stairs.

"Before we go in, I should warn you. Don't stare at Emily. Sam doesn't like it." Embry said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why?"

"Embry, let her come in." A female voice said from inside.

Bella looked up at the girl holding the door open for a fraction of a second. She was beautiful. What could Embry have meant? She brushed her hair out of her face as Bella passed. That's when she saw her scars. The image would forever be burned into her brain. Emily turned back to the stove as she filled a basket with muffins.

"Who's this?" she asked gesturing towards Bella.

"This is Bella Swan. " Embry said grabbing a muffin as she set them on the table.

" And she knows." Jared said dragging out the last word.

Emily and Embry laughed, before Emily turned around. She smacked them both on the shoulder before picking up the basket. She walked towards Bella with a smile.

"These two have no manners. I'm Emily. So you're the vampire girl?" she asked smiling.

"Not anymore. So you're the wolf girl?"

"It appears so. An engaged one anyway. Muffin?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. And save some for your brothers." she said as she set the basket back down on the table.

"Leave it to Jake to find away around Sam's gag order. I mean this chick runs with vampires!" Jared said around a mouth full of food.

"I do believe she said that she doesn't anymore. So leave her alone. It can't be easy for her, or Jake right now." Emily said, as she broke eggs into a frying pan.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bella asked from across the room.

"No. I think I hear Sam's car. The rest of them must be here. Plus, I've been doing this for two years. I'd die of shock if someone helped me." she said with a chuckle.

"Which means no one gets to help her." Sam said from the door.

"Only you." Emily said with a smile.

Paul came in next, pushing Jared, and laughing. He sat down in front of Bella before turning around

"Sorry." he said, flashing her a smile.

Bella nodded, before shoving her hair out of her face. She watched Sam and Emily as they embraced. He ran a hand down her scars, before kissing her hair. Bella smiled, wishing that one day she would feel that kind of love, and adoration from someone. Her focus was pulled back to the door, where Jacob stood watching her. He smiled warmly as he pushed away from the door, to walk the few feet to her side.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

"You should bring her around more often. It gets lonely being the only girl in a group of boys. You and me are going to get along just fine, Bella." Emily said as Jacob pulled Bella across the room.

"It was nice meeting you." Bella said as Jacob pulled her out the door.

"You too!" Emily called, loud enough for her to hear.

XXXX

Jacob led her to the beach. It didn't take them long to find their piece of driftwood. This was where they'd had their last conversation about werewolves.

"Now you know." he said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Bella said, laughing.

"And you've met Emily."

Bella nodded, looking at him through squinted eyes.

"There's more that you need to know."

"There's more? What? Is Frankenstien real too? What about Mummies? Or Swamp Thing?"

"Don't joke. You're gonna make me laugh." he said, grinning at her.

"Sorry. You were being so serious."

"The conversation calls for it. Look, I don't have to explain much, because you know the basic details. The wolf gene is passed down from generation to generation. It doesn't happen to anyone. Only when the blood suckers show up."

"Which means Edward's family started it."

"Yeah. The dreadlocks made Embry turn."

"What about you?"

"I think I turned because of the red head." he said absentmindedly drawing circles in the sand with a stick.

"Vic...Vict...Victoria has been here? You've seen her?"

"You know who she is? Of course you do. Why did I even ask?"

"When did you see her?" 

"The first time was the night after we tracked down dreads. We keep losing her. Now if only I knew why she was here."

"I know why. Me." Bella said, between ragged breaths.

"Tell me everything." Jacob said, grabbing her hands as she turned to face him.

"Last year, I went somewhere with the Cullen's. To watch them play baseball. Laurent and Victoria found us. Along with Victoria's mate, James. He was a tracker. He caught my scent. Long story short, he tracked me all the way to Phoenix where Edwards brother and sister had taken me. James tricked me into meeting him somewhere. Edward found us, but not before James could do some damage." she said holding up her wrist.

"You've been bitten by a vampire?" Jacob asked, as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Edward was able to suck the venom out. He killed James that day. Now Victoria is after me. I guess she thinks killing me will justify James' death."

"Oh, she's not going to get close to you. I won't let it happen." Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"Are you okay?"

"I need to take you back to Emily's. Then I need to talk to the rest of the pack. We have to protect you. Because if I lose you..."

"You won't. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. You'll get her. I know it." Bella said, pulling her hands from his grasp.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he buried his face in her hair. She turned her body towards him, as she pulled him into her lap. It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off. Once it had, it seemed natural. Almost like breathing.

XXXX

It took less than two minutes to get back to Emily's. Jacob swooped her into his arms, and held her close to him as he took off at jet speed up the incline back to the house. He looked down at her, as they stood in the yard. She was breathless, but she wasn't scared.

"That's never happened before." she said, with a sigh.

"You mean to tell me the leech didn't do that?"

"Sort of. He carried me on his back."

"Well, a real man carries a girl in his arms. Remember that." he said with a wink.

"What are you two doing back here? I didn't think you'd be back until patrol tonight." Sam asked, stepping out of the house.

"I need to talk to you. Embry, Jared, and Paul too."

"What happened?" he asked, stepping off the porch.

"Get the three of them. I only want to explain this once."

Sam, Embry, Paul, and Jared stood in the middle of the yard, crowded around Jacob. Bella watched from the window, as Emily cleaned the kitchen. Jacob's eyes met Bella's, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"How much did he explain to you?"

"Not much. He told me that the wolf gene was passed down from generation to generation. Then again, he told me about the wolves last year. He said that they don't change unless the vampires are close by."

"That's right." Emily said nodding.

"He carried me over here."

"So you've noticed the speed."

"Yeah."

"I can answer whatever questions you have."

"It will give me a reason to help you."

"You dry, I'll wash." Emily said, handing her a towel.

"Will all the boys on the Reservation change?"

"I don't know. There's talk that Quil Jr. might be next."

"Really? He's big enough as it is. I can't imagine him becoming one."

"Oh, so you've met him?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"A couple of times. I don't know what else to ask."

"That's okay. I'll do the talking then. Just so you know, there are no secrets in the pack when their phased."

"Phased meaning wolf form."

"Mm hmm."

"Can they read mine?"

"No. It's just a wolf thing. There are also no secrets from their mates."

"So if Jared when out on a date, and got lucky then Sam found out about it he would have to tell you?"

"Nothing that personal. Usually just things between the wolf and his imprint."

"Imprint?"

"Jacob's not going to like that I'm telling you this, but oh well. An imprint is someone who is genetically, and spiritually matched with a wolf. By genetically, I mean that they are matched so that they can possibly carry on the wolf gene."

"So you're Sams' imprint?"

"I am. It's wonderful. Let me explain it a little better. The wolf feels a gravatational pull towards their imprint. Nothing means more to them than that person."

"So when Jacob finds his imprint that will be like, his soul mate?"

"Exactly like that." Emily said nodding.

"What about strength?"

"They have supernatural strength. Paul likes to compare it to the Incredible Hulk. Which is true, in a way. They not only phase when a vampire is near, but also when they are angry. They can also phase at the drop of a hat if they want to."

"Don't you worry that Sam will get hurt?"

"They heal very fast. I've never heard of one dying."

"Never?"

"Not until they've decided to give up wolf life. Then they have died of old age."

"They can give up wolf life?"

"When they find that certain someone. It's completely up to them. No one can force them to stay or go."

"So I'll have compition for Jake's time when he imprints." Bella said as she placed a mug on a hook under the cabinet.

"I have a feeling he won't let that happen. You mean too much to him."

"About the heat..."

"It will take some getting used to. But, you will save on your heating bill."

"I should probably go. My dad will be at Billy's soon. And he'll wonder where I am."

"I'm glad we got to talk."

"I am too."

"You can come by anytime you like." Emily said smiling.

Emily followed Bella to the door, then did something she wasn't expecting. Emily engulfed her in the warmest hug she had ever felt. Bella felt awkward for a few seconds, because she wasn't used to being hugged by anyone other than her dad, Jacob and she hated to admit, Edward. Bella caught the scent of Emily's shampoo and was surprised to find out that it was the same kind that she used.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger." Emily said, laughing nervously.

"I'll remember that for next time." Bella said, with a smile.

They stepped out onto the porch and Jacob looked over Jared's shoulder to meet Bella's eyes.

"I'm gonna go. My dad will be at your house soon."

"Hold on a minute. We're almost done." he said holding up a hand to stop her.

She sat on the porch steps as Emily went back inside. Sure enough, Sam was walking back towards the house while Embry, Paul, and Jared took off down the driveway. Jacob stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you ready now?" she asked teasing him.

"Yes." he said sarcastically.

"Okay then." she said taking his hand as he offered it to her.

She started down the driveway, but he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He stood infront of her, and she gave her a weird look.

"Hop on."

"I thought you said real men carried girls in their arms."

"Do you want me to?"

"No I'll hitch a ride on your back." she said linking her arms over his shoulders.

He hooked his arms behind her knees as he lifted her.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Run as fast as you can. 

"You sure?"

"It's not like you're going to drop me."

"You asked for it." he said tightening his grip on her.

She threw her head back in laughter. They were back at his house within seconds. Her dad and Billy were inside watching them wondering what was going on.

"You ever wonder why they became such good friends? I mean, she never wanted anything to do with the girls when she was younger." Charlie asked as Bella jumped off of Jacob's back.

"They were meant to be friends. Like fate." Billy said with a smile.

"Well, I guess since you put it that way I can't argue with you. I can't picture her with anybody else."

"I can't picture him with anybody else."

They watched the two best friends interact. Billy knew that something had happened. He knew the whole story. He would let Bella be the one to tell Charlie.


	9. Unexpected Advice, Can Still Be Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. No, I do not. **

**Just a forewarning. Bella does something in this chapter that she doesn't normally do. At least not my Bella muse. Not once, but twice. Sorry in advance for her bad language. I don't use it often, but it does slip out. Like in this chapter. If you don't feel comfortable with that I understand. You don't have to read it.**

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading this. I can not begin to explain how much it means to me.**

Sam had advised them to be smart and keep their eyes open. Which meant that Charlie could not find out that they were outside. Jacob and Embry had been put on Bella watch. Seeing as they were the two she trusted most. Jacob hadn't been happy to find out that Embry had gotten put on the first nights watch. Technically, Bella wasn't supposed to know that they were watching her, but he had warned her about Embry being outside her house before she had left his. Sam had told him that Emily had explained everything to her. Including imprinting. Luckily she hadn't outed him. That was for him to do and him only.

He stayed close enough to Bella's that he could be there as soon as possible if anything happened. He had talked with Embry a little while ago and so far everything had been quiet.

_Embry? _ Jacob thought calling out to his best friend.

_Yeah?_ he answered after a few seconds.

_I'm gonna head home and get some sleep. I'll stay in wolf form, just in case you need me._

_You'll be the first person who finds out if anything happens._

_I'd better be_. Jacob thought before turning to go home.

Thoughts of her flew through his mind. The tickle fight from earlier that night made him laugh. He'd had her sprawled across his bed while he kneeled over her from the floor. Her screams of protest had turned to laughing while Billy and Charlie encouraged him from the living room. She lay under him breathless as he smiled down at her. She smacked him playfully on the chest before sliding out from under him. Pretty soon he heard Embry laugh too.

_Dude! Get out of my head!_ Jacob thought with a laugh.

_Then don't think about her so much._

_Easier said than done. You'll understand when you imprint_.

Everyone who had imprinted knew to take it easy when thinking about their mates in wolf form around Paul and Embry. Paul didn't mind as much since he had been used to it for the past four years. Embry on the other hand, was still new. Jacob hoped that his friend would find someone soon. He could care less about Paul.

XXXX

Bella stared out the window into the darkness. She knew that Embry was out there somewhere. If she could get his attention, maybe he would come and talk to her. She saw a flash of gray on the other side of the street. Maybe if she turned her light on, that would get his attention. Sure enough, a few seconds after she had turned on her bed side lamp Embry came out of the trees. She opened her window motioning for him to come into the yard.

"Stay there. I'll be right down." she said before closing the window.

She crept down the stairs, skipping the stair half way down that creaked so loud that it could wake up the dead. Embry was buttoning his shorts as Bella stepped onto the porch.

"Hey." she said sitting on the top stop.

"Hey." he said sitting next to her.

"Is it okay that we're doing this?"

"I don't see why not. I can hear everything within three miles of here."

"What if one of the pack needs you?"

He retrieved a cell phone from his pocket. Bella nodded as she brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"It's good that you called me over. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Jake."

"What about him?"

"There's something he hasn't told you..."

"He kept being a werewolf from me for almost a month. So him hiding something doesn't surprise me." Bella said with a shrug.

"He'd never talk to me again if he found out that I was talking to you about this."

"Seeing as he can't kill you."

"Yeah. Um, Sam said that Emily explained imprinting to you."

"Yeah."

"Well, how would you feel if one of us imprinted on you?"

"Meaning that I'd be someone's mate? Embry, have imprinted on me?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"What? No! I mean, no offense. You're pretty and everything, but it's not me."

"It had better not be Paul." she said with a groan.

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Especially you. It's Jake."

"Jake has imprinted on me?"

"Ever since that day in the meadow."

Bella let out a ragged breath, letting silence fall over them. Jacob had imprinted on her? That explained why he had the sudden urge to touch her every time they were together. Emily had mentioned that most wolves needed contact from their imprints on a regular basis. Meaning, whenever they could get it.

"I'm only telling you this so you know where you stand with him. He's head over heels for you Bella. You're all he thinks about, you're all he talks about. I know you have trusts issues because of you ex, but please don't shut Jacob out. I know you wouldn't do it on purpose. But he'd be destroyed if you did."

"Embry." Sam said walking through the shadows.

"Busted." he said with a laugh.

"Looks like it." Bella said with a smile.

"You turned your phone off. It's almost dawn. And you need sleep. So does she. Head home, I'll keep watch for the next hour."

"I'll see you later Bella."

"Bye Embry. Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said with a smile.

"You should go back inside Bella. You're dad is waking up." Sam said once Embry left.

"Okay."

Bella quietly opened the door and went back inside. She grabbed a bottled water from the fridge before heading back upstairs. Again, she stepped over the loose stair and was at her door when her dad opened his.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I was thirsty." She said, holding up her water.

"Go back to sleep Bells." He said before heading to the bathroom.

Like she could really sleep. She only had half an hour before her alarm clock went off. Plus the talk she had just had with Embry was running through her mind on replay. She groaned wishing he hadn't told her.

She didn't need to be thinking about this right now. Could she really picture herself with Jacob? She'd be happy, he would be ecstatic. But if he hadn't imprinted on her than she wouldn't be thinking this right now.

Her relationship with Jacob had always been open, he knew her better than anyone. She knew him better than anyone. She knew the real reason why he had never had a girlfriend. He wanted the girl to matter, he didn't play around with peoples emotions. And he didn't want the girl he dated to do that to him. Bella was the only girl who had been that for him. 'Oh man, why haven't we realized this already?' She thought as she sat up in bed.

If they had dealt with this last year when she first came to live with her dad, Edward would never have been in the picture. Then she wouldn't have anything to base her feelings on. She was grateful to Edward for teaching her what it felt like to love someone. To trust them with everything you had. Her heart was completely mended and she was ready to move on. All she had to do now was tell Jacob.

XXXXX

Bella barely paid attention in school that day. Angela noticed a change, and pulled her off to their side on the way to lunch.

"Is something going on?"

"You're a really perceptive person aren't you?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"It comes from being an observer. What's up?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"A guy." Bella said letting shy smile play across her lips.

"Really? Anybody I know?"

"He doesn't go here. He lives in La Push."

"I seen some of them. Those guys are hot!"

"He's my best friend."

"That's so sweet. Have you told him how you feel yet?"

"Not yet. One of our other friends let it slip that he liked me."

"And now you can't stop thinking about him. Isn't that how it usually happens?" Angela asked laughing.

Bella was glad that it was Angela, not Jessica that she was talking to. Jessica would want to know everything, and would more than likely ask if he had a friend for her. Bella cringed, imagining Embry with Jessica. She would never have put Jessica off on Paul. She valued her friendship with Jessica, even if she could be a little annoying. Angela's eyes met hers across the table and they smiled before Mike interrupted the moment. Bella tuned him out, while Jessica hung onto his every word. Why hadn't they worked out? She would have to talk to Jessica about that.

XXXXX

Bella reached through the drivers side window to grab the mail from the mailbox. She sorted through it as she walked up the walk way. She saw something she wasn't expecting, and she dropped the rest of the mail on the stoop.

"Shit!" She growled in aggravation.

She picked up the rest of the mail as she unlocked the door. Why would Alice write her? She tossed the rest of the mail on the counter and her bag on the kitchen table as she turned the letter over in her hands. She closed her eyes remembering the last time she had seen Alice. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to her properly. Her hands shook as she opened the letter. The paper was new. Alice had changed her monogram paper. Two red hearts, with the letters A and J in the middle were interlaced at the top. So Jasper must use the paper too. Bella bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. She could see Jasper using the paper just because Alice wanted him to.

_My Dearest Friend Bella,_

_I know that I am the last person that you would expect to contact you. I miss you, so does Esme. She wants me to tell you that she loves you as well. Jasper also would like to say hello. He's trying to take my pen from me as we speak! He wants to apologize for what happened when you saw him last. He still feels dreadful. Emmett asks about you when we speak to him. He says he misses his klutzy, human friend. I'll enclose his address and you may write him. I would have e-mailed you, but I like writing long hand better for long letters. I'm sorry for changing my e-mail address. At the time we thought it would be best if you weren't able to have contact with us. I'll enclose mine and Jasper's e-mail addresses._

_I hope that you are well. I don't think that I could stand it if you are still grieving. You have to understand that it was for your own good. Leaving you nearly tore Edward apart, literally. Carlisle and Emmett had to pull him from the house and into the car. We don't talk to him much. He doesn't want to talk to anyone. He moves around a lot as well. The last I talked to him he was in London. _

_How is Charlie? Please tell him that I miss him dreadfully. Do you think that I could have his e-mail address? I want to able to keep up with him, he'll tell me the truth when I ask about you. You always did keep your feelings inside. You don't have to be strong for everyone. _

_I do have word from Edward for you. He knows that he hurt you. He says he dies a thousand deaths every time he thinks of what he did to you. Can I tell him about you? He would like to know how you are. I thought that I would ask just in case you didn't feel comfortable letting him know how you're doing. I won't tell him anything if you don't want me to. I'll let Jasper talk to you now._

_I love and miss you,_

_Alice Cullen Hale (Yes, we are married now. Can you believe it?)_

_Bella, _

_Words cannot express how sorry I am for what happened the last time I saw you. I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. If I hadn't acted like a savage beast you and Edward would still be together. It hurts me to know how much pain I have caused the both of you. Please, don't hold him at fault for our leaving. He wanted to stay, but out of duty to his family he left. _

_All my best,_

_Jasper _

Bella choked back a sob as she set the letter in her bag. She dug her palms into her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. The two of them had been like family to her for a short time. Now they were asking for her forgiveness over something neither of them could control. She felt guilty for making them feel guilty. Alice, because she felt like she was betraying her brother by contacting her. Jasper, because he felt like he had been the reason that she and Edward weren't still together. Edward had made the decision to leave. No one had forced him to pack his things. But they'd had to pull him from the house kicking and screaming just like Carlisle had said. God, she felt horrible.

A knock at the door pulled her from he thoughts. She checked her reflection in the mirror by the door, not wanting to scare the person away. She opened the door to see Jacob leaning against the railing. His arms were gripping the railing while the rest of him stretched out in front of him.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

"I didn't think you'd mind if I came over. I needed some peace and quiet."

"What's going on?" she asked coming outside to stand next to him.

"My sister and the baby are at my house. Dad's having a blast, 'Unk Jake'...Not so much." he said shaking his head with a sigh.

"Come on. I was getting ready to start my homework. Did you bring yours?"

"It's in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll wait." she said with a nod.

Bella watched him stride to his car then averted her gaze when he turned to walk back. He wasn't supposed to know that she knew that he had imprinted on her. Now would be the best time to talk to him about it. They were immersed in homework before Bella approached the subject.

"What did you do after I left last night?"

"Nothing much. I went to bed early."

"You sure you didn't check up on Embry?"

"Did he tell you I did?" His head shot up as a look of guilt spread across his face.

"No. You just did." Bella said before grabbing his hand.

"I'm done." he said closing his Chemistry book.

"That's good because I want to talk to you."

"Can we go into the living room or something? My legs are starting to cramp from sitting in this chair."

"Sure."

She pulled him into the living room. She sat down on the couch as he lay next to her. His legs hung over the side, but he claimed that it was better than sitting in the kitchen chair. She ran he fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. I need to talk to you about two things. Which do you want first, the good news or the difficult news?"

"Difficult news. That way there's an upside." he said with a sigh.

"That's what I would have chosen too. I got a letter from Edward's sister and brother in law today."

He stopped breathing for what seemed like forever. Her fingers never stilled in his hair. She was using his need for contact to sooth him. She could be sneaky when she wanted to be.

"What did they want?" he said after a few minutes.

"They wanted to let me know how they were doing. Alice, Edwards sister and I were very close when Edward and I were together. And Jasper, his brother in law did something the last time I saw him that he still carries shame for. He wanted to apologize. Even though I have never blamed him for it."

"What did he do?"

"I cut myself by accident at my birthday party. Jasper lashed out. Edward was able to get in front of me. He pushed me into a glass table, which made it worse. Their father, Carlisle was able to stitch me up. My dad doesn't even know that it happened."

"Where are they?"

"Alice and Jasper are in Alaska."

"And Edward?"

"Alice thinks he might be in London."

"What about the rest of the family?"

"Their parents are also in Alaska. And their brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie are in Tacoma."

"They're still in Washington?" he asked as his eyes flew open.

"That surprised me too." Bella said not stopping from stroking his hair.

"Are they coming back?"

"No."

"What's the good news?"

"Embry told me something last night."

"He came over here?" Jacob asked pulling away from her.

"I asked him to." Bella said putting a hand on his arm.

Jacob sat on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands.

"What did he tell you?"

"That I'm your imprint."

"I'm-"

"Going to forgive him and move on." Bella said, finishing his sentence.

"No. That's not it." Jacob said shaking his head.

"Jacob don't get mad at him please? He did it because he was tired of seeing you get hurt."

"He's the one who's going to get hurt. He had no right to tell you." he said as he started to shake.

"Calm down." Bella said rubbing his back.

"What all did he say to you?" he asked taking her hand off of him. He pulled it to his chest, before flinging himself against the back of the couch.

"Careful, my dad can't afford to replace the couch!" Bella said smacking him lightly on the arm..

"Sorry. He said that he didn't want me to get hurt? That's all?"

"He also told me that I needed to be honest with you. And if you would give me a chance instead of talking about how you're going to silence Embry I will."

"Okay." he said turning his head to face her.

"Remember the last time we talked at your house before you changed? About how you wanted a girlfriend that didn't play mind games, was up front and honest? And knew you better than anyone else? Including Embry and Quil?"

"Yeah." he said still staring at her.

"Do you realize that you described me?"

"Oh God, you're right! We could have been together before I changed. Then you would have been an instant imprint. That's never happened before."

"Too bad it couldn't have happened. I wasn't ready to date you then."

"I know."

"Did you think of me that way then?"

"Honestly? No. I guess I was too blind to see that what I was really feeling was something more than friendship. Changing kicked it to the surface."

"Yeah, no shit." Bella said with a laugh.

"So when did you start to think of me that way?"

"I guess it was when I had a dream where you were in wolf form. I was riding on your back through town. You brought me home and you phased back to yourself while I was still on your back." If she was going to be honest with him, she was going to be honest with herself too.

"Was I naked when I phased back?"

"No." She said with a laugh.

"That's why it was a dream. When I phase back from wolf form I'm naked."

"Really?"

"You wanna find out?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Some other time."

"Definitely. So when did you have it?"

"Last weekend. The night you came to see me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like you, I was still trying to wrap my head around it."

"Now?"

"I'm glad that you know. It feels like a weight has been lifted off of me."

"Me too." he said, kissing her temple.

She curled her body into his, and lay her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to hers again, and tilted her chin with his fingers. Their eyes met before he threaded his fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes as she readied herself for what was about to happen.

"Open your eyes." Jacob said, just above a whisper.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him from under her eye lashes. She sighed as one of his hands came to rest on her shoulder. He smiled as he leaned in. Their lips met in a tender kiss. As far as first kisses went, it was sweet and intoxicating, and left both of them wanting more. She sighed against his lips, as she put her hands on his arms. His muscles flexed under her fingertips, making her grip his arms harder. His body melded to hers, as he turned to lean over her. She leaned back against the arm of the couch, before linking her arms loosely around his neck. Her fingers splayed across his shoulder blades loving the heat that was consuming her in waves.

His tongue brushed against her lips asking for entrance. Edward had always held the cards when they kissed. He had always left her wanting more. While she was left wishing that for once that he would let his guard down and kiss her the way she wanted him to. The way that Jacob was kissing her now. The moan in the back of her throat was cut off as she opened her mouth to him. He groaned before pulling away. She gave him a surprised look before he got off of her. He sat on the edge of the couch, looking out the front window.

"What's wrong?" she asked putting a hand on his back.

"Someone's coming. It sounds like my dad and Becca."

"He's coming over to watch TV. It's the first Mariner's game of the season. I forgot it was Monday for a minute."

"Glad that I could be the one to do that." he said, giving her a sly smile.

She leaned up to sit behind him. She slid her arms over his shoulders, and down his chest to rest at his stomach. He linked their hands, before kissing the corner of her mouth. She rested her head against his shoulder blade as she saw headlights pull up outside.

"I should go help him." Jacob said, pulling her arms away.

Bella went into the kitchen, realizing she didn't have anything made for dinner. She gripped the refrigerator door, as Jacob wheeled Billy into the house.

"I hope your not planning on cooking anything fancy. It's just a baseball game Bells." Billy said seeing her.

"Nope. Just getting stuff out to make sandwiches. Beck isn't staying?"

"Sounds good to me." Charlie said coming in.

"I didn't even hear you pull up."

"I pulled up while Billy and Jake were outside." He said taking off his holster.

" Becca left the baby with Leah, she didn't want to leave the her alone with him too long. Bella and I need to finish our homework. We were working on it before you got here." Jacob said walking into the kitchen.

She gave him a smile as he came between her view of Charlie and his dad. He smiled down at her, before putting a hand on top of hers.

"You two go ahead. I'll make Billy and I something." Charlie said before coming into the room.

Jacob let go of her hand and walked to the table to open up his book bag. Bella sat across from him, his eyes meeting hers. Charlie left the room, and Jacob brushed her leg with his hand under the table.

"How am I supposed to do homework with you doing stuff under the table?" she asked, using air quotes for the word homework.

"You're smart. You'll find a way." Jacob said, winking at her.

"You're trouble." she said with a laugh.

"Don't you forget it." he said, grinning evilly.

The two of them pretended to do homework half the night. Occasionally Billy and Charlie would hear Bella laugh and Jacob's low voice could be heard shushing her. Yes, things were back to way they used to be.

At least that's what their dad's thought. Little did they know that their two kids were playing footsie, holding hands under the table, and occasionally sneaking kisses when they knew neither parent was looking.

**Okay, they're together. Everybody happy? I know I am. I was getting tired of keeping them apart. This is by far my favorite chapter. And not because of what you think you pervs! Ask me and I might tell you why.**


	10. The Art of Being Nice

**Disclaimer: Yes I own them. I am also Bruce Lee incarnate. Believe me? I didn't think so.  
**

**Whoa, that last chapter was the longest one I have ever written. EVER. And yet it only took me three hours to type up. I can type pretty fast, but between distractions (i.e. family, the dog), and having to take a break every half an hour so that I wouldn't go cross eyed it went by really fast. If my Jake comes off a little too macho it's because I'm watching Monday Night Raw right now. I just can not get enough of John Cena. I tell my niece he's going to be her uncle one day every once in a while. She thinks it's funny. **

She had tried on every outfit in her closet. She sighed, remembering the last time she had done this. A different guy, same nerves. She angrily shoved her hair out of her face. Charlie watched her curiously, from the door. His eyes panned to the clothes on the floor, then back to Bella. She threw the shirt she had in her hand over her shoulder.

"Did a clothes volcano blow up in here?"

"Yes. I can't find anything to wear."

"Where are you going?"

"Out to dinner."

"With who?"

"With..." Did she really want to tell her dad about Jacob?

"Homie the clown?"

"Dad! I was like five!" She said laughing.

"I still think you're too young to be going out with a clown that beats kids over the head with a bat. Just putting that out there."

Bella shook her head, still laughing. She picked up the closest article of clothing, before pulling in front of her for inspection. It was a pair of a black pants. They didn't look too bad. They were casual, yet dressy. And they were clean. That was an added bonus.

"Jake, Dad. I'm going out to dinner with Jake."

"Like a date?"

"Stranger things have happened dad."

"Hmm." He said, before walking away.

"Hey, Dad?" Bella called, getting his attention.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"You can go ahead and tell Billy. I know that's what you're going to do."

"Mmm 'k."

That was his usual answer when Bella was acting weird. She rolled her eyes as she pulled on the pants. She closed her eyes as she turned to grabbed something from the shirt pile. Maybe she would have the same luck that she'd had with the pants. She picked up something that felt flimsy, and silky. That couldn't have been good. She opened one eye and groaned. A dark blue, flimsy tank top was in her hand. It had to have been something that Alice had left when she would stay over. Bella would have to send it back to her. After she tried it on. Just once. She quickly pulled it over her head, and shut her closet door. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look bad. She had to admit, that she was sure Jacob would like it. She would wash it, then send it back to Alice.

She adjusted the thick straps of the top, so that her bra wasn't showing before running her brush through her hair one last time. She had never been a make up person, but Angela had accidentally let it slip to Jessica that Bella had a boyfriend, and she had insisted that Bella let her take her to buy make up. The make up was still in the bag she had brought it home in that afternoon. She eyed it, before rolling her eyes. She didn't want to feel like she was trying too hard. She grabbed the bag with a huff, and headed into the bathroom.

She was applying mascara when someone knocked on the door. It was more than likely Jacob.

"Dad? Can you get that?"

"You don't want to answer the door if it's Jake. I'll never understand girls. But I'll get it."

"Thanks. Don't send him up here!" she said, when she heard the door close.

"Too late." Jacob said, coming up the stairs.

"Go back down!" she said, quickly capping the mascara.

"But I'm already up here." he said, with a laugh.

"Cover your eyes and go in my room."

"Leave the door open!" Charlie called from downstairs.

Bella grabbed the counter, and took a deep breath. Already they were both working against her. It was just like old times. She smiled, knowing her dad didn't really have anything against Jacob. Charlie just didn't think anyone was good enough for his only daughter. She walked the short distance to her room, seeing Jacob with his back towards her. He was standing in the middle of her room, staring at the mess that she had created.

"I knew I should have cleaned that up before I went in there." she said as she blushed.

"You did this?" Jacob asked, still turned away from her.

"I didn't like what I tried on."

"Yeah. I had that problem, too."

"You're admitting it?" she asked laughing.

"Well I'm not gonna lie." he said, finally turning around.

He took her in, as the wind was knocked out of him. She had taken something as simple as a tank top and pants, and managed to easily turn into the goddess of every fantasy he had ever had. He was across the room in half a second.

"Lets get out of here. Because I doubt you're dad is going to like what I'm thinking right now."

"Let me grab a pair of shoes." she said, brushing her fingers over his arm as she passed him to walk into the room.

He was standing at the door to her room when Charlie poked his head over the banister. Jacob smiled, then waved, letting him know that he was on his best behavior. Charlie waved back, with a shamed expression.

"You almost ready?"

"Hold on a second. Impatient much?"

"Yes."

"You just saw me yesterday." she said, slipping a shoe on her left foot.

"Well, I need a little more than seeing you. If you know what I mean."

"I touched your arm when I passed by you. That's going to have to be enough until we get in the car." she said, just above a whisper.

"Not even hand holding?" Jacob asked pouting.

"Come here." she said from farther inside the room.

He looked up to see her by the dresser. She beckoned him with her finger, giving him a teasing smile. He was standing in front of her in two strides. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her to him.

"We have five seconds before he's at the bottom of the stairs." he said, just above a whisper.

"You'd better hurry up and kiss me then."

The kiss was brief, and they heard something shuffle downstairs, making them pull apart.

"Better?" she said, as she pulled him out the door.

"Much." he said, as she pulled him down the stairs.

She let go as they reached sight of the living room. She grabbed a sweater as Jacob said goodbye to Charlie.

"Have her home by one."

"A.M.?"

"Yes Bella, as in A.M.." Charlie said, rolling his eyes.

"I will."

"You two have fun."

"See you in the morning, Dad." Bella said, joining the two of them.

"I should be gone before you get up, Bells. I should see you at some point tomorrow."

Jacob opened her door for her, before coming around to his side. He reached for her hand, as he started the car.

"You're going to drive one handed?"

"I know what I'm doing." he said, looking forward.

"Does that mean that I can't distract you?"

"Yes it does. I'd like to get you home in one piece."

"Pull over at the stop sign then."

"Why?" he asked, finally looking over at her.

"Because that chaste kiss we had in my bedroom wasn't enough."

Jacob laughed, as he pulled to a stop at the corner. They turned towards each other at the same time. His lips crushed hers as she threaded her fingers through his hair. She was glad that it was shorter, she was. But a part of her wished that he hadn't had to cut it when he changed. The feeling of his fingers running through her hair did things to her. She wanted to repay the favor. She would have to talk him into at least letting it grow a little.

He pulled away, as a car rounded the bend in front of them.

"Better?"

"Much. I can't believe he's letting me stay out until one."

"He didn't do that with Cullen?"

"No. It was eleven."

"Did he ever sneak into your room?"

"Every night. Dad never let him upstairs when he was there. So points for you."

"Every night, huh? So he scaled the tree every night?"

"He would jump from the ground up to the window. I like your way better. It's more dangerous."

"More points for me." he said, with a smile.

"Yep. Just to warn you, I told Charlie that he could tell your dad about us."

"He's known since it happened. He'll probably act shocked, just for effect."

"You told him the day you imprinted on me?"

"He's my dad. I wanted his opinion." Jacob said as they stopped at a red light.

"I guess I see where you're coming from. I called Renee the night we did homework."

"Very funny." he said, chuckling.

"My dad is not going to fall for that again."

"We'll just have to get creative. We can tell him that we're going to my house to do homework. Or the library."

"Would your dad really believe that?" she asked, giving him a credulous look.

"He wouldn't tell Charlie if he did. Plus, he wouldn't question you." 

They made idol talk on the way to the restaurant. Jacob had made reservations at her favorite restaurant in Port Angeles. Which was not where she'd had her first date with Edward. No, her mom and dad had taken her here when she was a child. She hadn't been since she was seven, when Charlies dad had died. She still didn't know how Jacob had figured it out. He said that he had to keep a few things to himself.

Jacob had just pushed in her chair for her, when she heard someone call her name. She inwardly groaned as Jacob looked up. Mike must be with Jessica.

"If they come over here I want you to be nice."

"So no throw up references?" Jacob asked, looking defeated.

Bella shook her head, as she bit her lip. Her smile came anyway, and he smiled in victory. He took her hand over the table, and they heard something slam against a table. Bella looked over her shoulder, to see Jessica leaning over Mike. His leg was sticking out from under the table, and he had a look of agony on his face.

"He must have banged his leg pretty hard." Bella said, tossing Jessica a worried look.

"He's fine." she said, noticing Bella.

"You should probably get him some ice. In case his knee swells."

"You've done that before?" Jacob asked, sounding worried.

"I knocked my knee on my bed post last summer. It swelled up for days."

"Only you would manage to do that." he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"It was the middle of the night." she said, through clenched teeth.

"He didn't warn you?" Not needing to say his name.

"No. He wasn't there that night." she said, shaking her head.

"I would have been."

Bella let the conversation drop, as Jessica walked over to them.

"Thanks for the ice tip. The waiter is going to get him some." she said with a smile.

She was being inconspicuous, and Bella wasn't used to that.

"Jessica, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Jess. And you know Mike." she said, nodding her head towards Mike.

"He does?" Jessica asked staring at Bella.

"They met the night Mike and I went to the movies. Jacob went with us."

"Mike mentioned that someone had gone with you two. He didn't mention a name."

Jacob looked up, giving her a dazzling smile. She looked back to Bella with a smile. That was more like the Jessica she knew.

"I should go back. I was nice meeting you, Jacob."

"You too, Jessica." he said, still smiling.

Jessica got back to her table as the waiter brought Mike a plastic bag of ice. Mike wrapped his napkin in it, before putting it on his knee. He looked over at Bella and nodded. Jacob waved, and Mike waved back.

"Thank you for being nice."

"I'll be nice as long as he is." Jacob said, rubbing his thumb across her hand.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"We haven't ordered yet."

"We can get it to go. I have a better idea."

"Than this?"

"Yep."

"This I have to hear. I put on a nice shirt and cologne for you."

"You do smell nice." she said with a smile.

"Still want to leave?"

"I want to be alone with you." she said, staring into his eyes.

"Whatever the lady wants." he said as the waiter walked up to them.

"Could we get two steak dinners to go?"

"What sides would you like ma'am?"

"Are baked potatoes okay with you?" she asked, looking at Jacob.

He nodded, then the waiter walked away. She had never been a fly by the seat of their pants kind of person. But tonight was a good night to start. A few minutes later, the waiter came back with their check, and informed them that they could pick up their dinner up front. Twenty minutes later they were back in his car, and Bella was balancing the bag that held their dinner in her lap. She directed him towards the boardwalk, before she told him to stop.

"Here?"

"Yes here. Come on." she said, unbuckling her seat belt.

He followed her, and she got situated on the hood of the Rabbit. He climbed behind her, and got situated so that she was in between his legs.

"You can go ahead an take off your shirt. I know you're suffering." She said over her shoulder.

He unbuttoned his shirt, and Bella was leaning against him before he could pull it off.

"This is better." she said with a sigh.

"You're right, it is." he said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

The water lapped at the rocks underneath the bridge. The smell of the water, and Jacob's cologne, mixed as Bella sighed in contentment. He kissed her bare shoulder making her smile. His idea had been good, but she knew that he would appreciate this more. This way they wouldn't have her friends watching him. Even if she did like to show him off, she had wanted Angela to meet him first. She could imagine Jessica bringing it up during lunch the next day. Going on about how cute was, and how nice he had been. She could also see Mike's eyes roll as Jessica talked about Jacob. She bit back a laugh, as she shifted in Jacob's lap. She kissed the corner of his mouth, before he turned her completely around in his lap. Someone catcalled, then they heard someone say something about getting a room in a joking manner. It had sounded like Jessica and Mike.

Bella stared into his eyes, as she leaned down to kiss him. His hands rested on her hips as her hands were in between them. Her hands came to rest on his stomach, as she deepened the kiss. She could never get enough of him. Luckily, he felt the same way. His hands pushed up the corners of her top as his fingers explored. He pulled away, looking her in the eye. To the rest of the world, they were two teenagers acting on their needs. Little did people know that his needs went a little farther than most peoples. Something that Bella wasn't ready for. Jacob was patient. He was even content letting her set the pace. He would just have to take a cold shower tonight. Like he had the night before. It was a small price to pay for being with her.


	11. Better Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. By the way, Paul says to tell you all hi. **

**I want to thank everyone for all the feedback that you have been giving me. It makes my day and makes me update faster. I'm probably driving my beta insane, but she has yet to complain. So thank you Layla.**

Bella sat at the kitchen table, pen in hand, wondering what she should write. There was no easy way to put all that she wanted to say into words. Should she start off with how she was? How Charlie was?

Should she just jump right in, and tell Alice about Jacob? Should she tell them not to worry about her, and that she didn't blame them for what had happened? The last thing should definitely be brought up. She gripped her pen, holding it a few inches above the paper.

_Alice,_

_I am so glad that you wrote me. I have been missing you and Jasper as well. I also want to put it out there that I do not blame either of you for what happened the last time I saw you. It was my fault for getting a paper cut. And I do not blame Edward either. You can tell him that. Along with anything else that I write in this letter. Emmett wants me to come to Tacoma. I don't think it's such a good idea. You see, my dad would never understand. _

_I want all of you to know, that I am happy. It took me four months before I was able to say that. I wasn't myself after you left. I holed myself up in my room for months, before Charlie was able to get through to me. I guess you could say that the change was for the better. I am seeing someone. He makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. He treats me with respect, and he gives me more love than I have ever known. I don't want you to feel like I have forgotten Edward. A part of me will always have feelings for him. Even if it isn't love. And Jacob understands that. He's also one of the most patient people I have ever met._

_We haven't been together long, just a few weeks. We've been friends since we were little. I think it helps that we know each other so well, and that we had that bond before we started our _

_relationship. It should help that Edward has met him, and you can tell him about Jacob if you'd like. _

_Enough about me. You and Jasper are married? That's wonderful, I'm very happy for you. I hope that you got the wedding present I sent. Tell him that I asked about him. Charlie says that the two of you are welcome here anytime. I didn't realize that he had been talking to Jasper until a few days ago. _

_Have you talked to Edward recently? I'd like to know how he's doing. _

_Your friend,_

_Bella_

The phone rang as she set the pen down. She didn't look at the Caller ID as she pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Alice, you have the best timing! I just finished writing you a letter."

"I'm in Tacoma, I saw something."

"You saw something that made you come back to Washington?"

"Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? I'm fine."

"Victoria isn't there?" Alice asked in a panicked voice.

"There is that. Laurent came here. Victoria sent him. He's dead now."

"He's dead? How?"

"My boyfriend, and his friends killed him. They're tracking Victoria now."

"What is going on? I leave for ten months, and you're dating a vampire slayer?"

"Well, he's no Buffy." Bella said with a laugh.

"Tell me about him."

"His name is Jacob. And I actually feel good talking to you about him. I just wish that you were here."

"Some other time. What is he like?"

"I explained things in the letter I wrote you. We've been friends since we were kids."

"Like kismet?"

"Sort of. Something happened with him, and it kind of hurried things along. Neither of us had ever thought about dating the other before."

"What happened to him?"

"He got sick. We didn't see each other for a month. During that month, the feelings surfaced."

"Absence does make the heart grow fonder."

A phone ringing on Alice's end was the only noise for a few seconds. Jasper could be heard from close by, letting Bella know that the phone call was over.

"You should answer your door."

"Someone's outside? Who is it?"

"I don't know. I just saw you answering the door. I couldn't see anyone on the other side. That's so strange." she said, in a distant voice.

Bella looked out the front window, seeing Jacob getting out of his car.

"It's Jacob." Bella said, breaking the silence.

"Jasper would like to talk to you." Alice said in a panicked voice.

"Bella?" Jasper said, getting on the line.

"I'm here. Hey you, I'll be off in a few minutes." she said, kissing the corner of Jake's mouth as he passed by her.

"I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me. Is Jacob a werewolf?"

Bella let out a gasp, just as she dropped the phone.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Jake asked from the living room.

"I'm fine. What do you know Jasper?" she said the last line under her breath.

"Edward just called me. Apparently, he was reading Alice's thoughts at the time. He does that from time to time to check in."

"He heard us talking about Jacob?"

"Yes. He wants to know if we need to come back."

"He heard about Victoria too apparently." she muttered.

"Yes he did."

"Jacob is handling it. I think it would complicate things if you all came here."

"You're more than right. But Edward has already asked Emmett, and I to check into things. Will you warn Jacob that we will be there?"

"Yes." Bella said as Jacob came into the room.

She was off the phone a few seconds later. Jacob grabbed a coke from the refrigerator before turning to look at her. He gave her a once over, knowing something had happened.

"Who was on the phone Bella?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, because you have always been honest with me. Keep that in mind before you freak out." she said in one breath.

"Who was on the phone?" he said as his forearm muscles tensed.

"Alice, she was calling to see how I was doing. Then Edward called Jasper, he was reading Alice's thoughts while we were talking. Apparently he does that every once in a while."

"Why would he be worried?"

"Alice mentioned that she had seen a vision of Victoria. I told you that Alice sees visions, right?"

"Yeah." he said, sitting down at the table.

"Then we got to talking about you. Around the time you pulled up Edward was calling Jasper. He knows we're together."

"Have you talked to him?"

"To Edward? Not since he left. Edward has asked Emmett, and Jasper to come and check on things. Jasper wanted me to warn you, before you or one of the other wolves attacked them."

"They're coming here?" he asked, banging his fist on the table.

Her bag, the letter she had written to Alice, and her glass of water all went flying. Jacob was able to grab the glass before it fell to the ground. The water lay in a puddle under the table.. He stood, then crossed to the counter. She quickly mopped it up with a paper towel.

"I know you're mad." Bella said, walking over to stand behind him.

"No, I'm livid." he said shaking.

"Please calm down." she said, putting a hand on his arm.

"You call them back. And you tell them not to worry about coming close to the house. Because I'm staying the night."

"Charlie will never let you do that."

"He will, if he thinks it's for your safety."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll think of something."

"I'll call them now." Bella said, grabbing the phone from off the counter.

Half an hour later Charlie was home, and Jacob was talking to him in living room while Bella made dinner. She hadn't even been allowed to come into the room. She didn't know what made her more mad, the fact that Jacob didn't trust her, or the fact that he couldn't get over his issues with Edward and his family. Charlie came in, leaning against the counter next to her.

"Do you mind telling me why you're boyfriend is so freaked out that he feels like he has to stay here tonight?"

"I don't know dad. Maybe it's because he thinks what's going on in Seattle will happen here."

"I can take care of that." Charlie said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You can't always be here." Jake said coming into the room.

"It's just for tonight, right?"

"Just for tonight."

"I'm probably going to regret this later, but alright. But you're sleeping on the couch."

"He can't fit on the couch dad." Bella said with a sigh.

"Then he can sleep on the floor. Either way, he's sleeping down here. And you are sleeping upstairs. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Bella said, with a nod.

They sat down to dinner a few minutes later. Charlie did most of the talking, peppering Bella and Jacob with questions about their day. Jacob held up his end of the conversation by giving one word answers and mumbling. Bella on the other hand, stayed silent, she couldn't shake the feeling that something dangerous was about to happen.

XXXXX

Bella was upstairs working on her homework an hour later when Jacob knocked on the door. She glanced up, seeing that he had calmed down finally.

"I need help with my homework."

"My dad fell for that?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I've been stuck on the same page for the past twenty minutes. I need help for real."

"Sit down." she said, patting the bed.

They were almost done, when her phone rang twenty minutes later.

"Go ahead. I've got the hang of this now." Jacob said, not looking up from his notebook.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella."

"Alice, twice in one day? I feel so important." Bella said with a laugh.

"I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"Has Jacob told you about our treaty?"

"The treaty? You mean the one where you can't come on their land, and they can't come on yours?"

"There's more to it than that. If we change someone, there could be a war."

"Are you planning on-"

"No! We would just like to consider the treaty moot, since we won't be coming back to Forks."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"Thank you. I knew you would understand."

"I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone with a sigh.

"She told you?"

"Her family wants to consider the treaty moot, since they won't be coming back."

"I'll talk to Sam about it."

"Okay."

"You two done?" Charlie asked, standing at the door.

"We're just finishing up now. We'll be down in a minute." Bella said, loading her books back into her book bag.

Jacob grabbed her hand as she rose from the bed. She looked down at their intertwined fingers, wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry for earlier. You have to understand where I am coming from, Bells. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"You're not going to lose me."

"You're sure that they aren't coming back?"

"Alice said they weren't."

"Okay." he said, pulling her to him.

"We haven't got very long. Charlie could be up here any second."

"Super sonic hearing, Bells." Jacob said with a laugh.

"Right." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leaned down gently brushing his lips to hers. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck as the kiss deepened. Their tongues glided over each other as his hands pushed up the hem of her shirt.

She felt herself mold into him as his hands moved to the small of her back. He groaned before lifting his head.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" he asked, with a groan.

"No, I can see it." she said, gesturing to the front of his pants.

"Go downstairs. I'll be down in a few minutes. I need to take care of this." he said, running his hands through his hair.

She quickly kissed him, before walking out of the room. She liked knowing that she could bring out that kind of reaction in him. He thought of her as someone desirable. It felt empowering. It also turned her on to know that even though they hadn't even been to third base yet he was already having a problem.

XXXXX

Charlie had gone upstairs at ten. Not before he told them that he was setting his alarm clock for two, and if Bella was still downstairs when he came down, Jacob was getting thrown out on his ass. He also warned them that he would be sleeping with his door open. So that meant no funny business. They both had cracked up laughing after he had gone upstairs. They were watching a movie when Jacob's phone rang. He quickly grabbed it not wanting to wake Charlie. Sam's name flashed across the screen.

"Yeah?"

"Everything quiet on your end?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine here. No sign of Victoria?"

"No. We caught the scent of the Cullen's a little while ago, but that's it."

"You didn't talk to them?"

"No. I started to, but they asked me to keep a safe distance. They wanted me to let you know that they appreciated that Bella has someone that was willing to look out for her the way you do."

"Thanks for calling."

"Don't mention it."

Jacob pulled Bella closer to him, and she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. She breathed deeply taking in his scent. It was woodsy, masculine, with a hint of her mixed in. She closed her eyes fighting off sleep.

"If you're tired you can go upstairs."

"I want to stay down here as long as I can." she said sleepily.

"Go to bed Bella." he said before kissing her forehead.

She reluctantly went upstairs a few minutes later. She was changing when her phone vibrated. She flipped it open as she got situated in bed. Jacob had sent her a text message.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight._

She smiled before she texted him back.

_I'll be dreaming of you. I love you._

She drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. She felt safer knowing that Jacob was there, she always worried about him when he was on patrol. The nights he didn't patrol he would come to see her. Even if he couldn't come upstairs, just having him there eased her worries.


	12. An Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I haven't even seen BDP1; I am patiently waiting for it to come on DVD because I couldn't find anyone to go to the movies with me. I like to enjoy the movie going experience with someone else in case the movie is boring and I need someone to liven things up. Dang me for moving almost an hour away from my sister and niece!**

**AN: I was reading through this story a week ago and noticed that somehow cha****pter nine was duplicated as chapter twelve. WTH? I'll keep a better eye on my stories from now on and if anyone finds out that this has happened again please do not hesitate to let me know.**

Bella noticed the car parked across the street from the house as soon as she turned onto her street. The black Audi was a welcome surprise after dealing with Mike, Eric and Tyler all day. Eric and Tyler had come in claiming to want to help clean the store room but they did more damage than anything and Bella had had to clean up after them. She was an hour late getting home than she should have been.

The passenger door of the Audi opened as soon as she pulled into the driveway. Alice was at her door jumping up and down in excitement as she opened the door.

"Hi!" Alice said excitedly.

"Hey!" Bella said with the same enthusiasm.

"I have missed you so much!" Alice gushed, pulling Bella in for a tight hug.

"I've missed you too." Bella said laughing breathlessly.

"I have been dying to see you since I talked to you."

"Does anyone know that you're here?"

"We talked with Sam." Jasper assured from a few feet away.

Bella turned her attention to him, giving him a warm smile. He nodded warmly with a small smile. She wrapped an arm around Alice's waist and pulled her inside. She looked over her shoulder to give Jasper a questioning look when he didn't follow them.

"Come on Jasper." Alice said encouragingly.

"There is someone coming. I'll stay out here to make sure it is safe."

"What do you think it is?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure." he said with worry.

He turned towards the road making Bella and Alice turned to look as well. Jacob's car was coming up the street and Bella prayed that he wouldn't cause a scene. He pulled up in front of the Audi and calmly walked through the yard, never taking his eyes off of Bella. _So far, so good._ She thought to herself.

"Who is this?" Alice asked looking from Jacob to Bella.

"This is my boyfriend Jacob. Jacob, this is Jasper and Alice Hale." she said, trying to gauge his reaction.

Alice walked back down the stairs to stand in front of Jacob before sizing him up. His eyes caught Bella's as the tension she was hoping wouldn't set in finally set in.

"It is so nice to meet you. Bella has told me so much about you."

"You too." Jacob said curtly.

Bella gave him a pleading look as she walked back down the stairs to him. She put a hand on Alice's arm to get her attention. Alice looked at her with questioning eyes. Bella shook her head giving her an apologetic look and Alice stepped away. Jasper led her into the house before casting a glance over his shoulder at Jacob. Jacob attention was immediately focused on him as he shut the door.

"What did he just do to me?" he asked accusingly.

"He calmed you down." she said soothingly.

"I have every right to be mad. Why didn't you tell me that they were coming?" he asked giving her a dark look.

"Don't put this on me. I didn't know that they were coming."

"Do you swear?"

"I have never lied to you and I am offended that you would accuse me of lying." she seethed.

"Bella? Your dad will be home in less than fifteen minutes." Jasper said from the door.

"You have to go." Bella said giving Jacob a pointed look.

"Why?" he asked giving her a hard look.

"Because you need to calm down and I don't want my dad to know what's going on."

"Are they leaving?"

"No. They are free to stay as long as they want. They aren't causing trouble."

"No, they just showed up unannounced." he said rolling his eyes.

"I miss them and I want to spend time with them. You are going to have to accept that they are in my life." she said with a sigh.

"Bella, ten minutes." Alice said from the porch.

"Please, leave." she pleaded.

"I'm going to be close by. I'm coming back as soon as they leave." he said pulling her to him.

She sighed into his chest as he held her tightly. He held her until he heard Charlie's cruiser coming down the road. He was pulling away from the house when Charlie got out of his car.

"Is he leaving because I'm here?"

"No." she said reassuringly.

"Whose car is that?" he asked gesturing to the Audi.

"It's a surprise. Come inside." she said pulling him into the house.

Alice engulfed Charlie in a hug as soon as he had his holster off. His eyes widened in surprise as he held her tightly.

"Well, well, well, Alice Cullen. This is a surprise." he said smiling down at Alice.

"It's Hale now." she said as she held up her left hand to show him her engagement and wedding rings.

"Congratulations, Sweet Heart. Whoever he is, he's a lucky guy." he said endearingly.

"He's in the living room. I'd like you to meet him."

"Sure. Just let me call a friend of mine. I need to cancel our plans for tonight."

"No, don't do that. We should have called first." Alice said in concern.

"I'll let Harry know that I'll be a little late then."

Alice pulled Charlie into the living room to where Jasper was standing by the mantle. Charlie held out his hand and Alice put a hand on his arm shaking her head no.

"He's a little shy Charlie. It's going to take a little time for him to warm up to you." Alice said giving him a sympathetic smile.

"That's alright. I understand." Charlie said with a nod in understanding.

"Charlie this is Jasper. Jazzy, this is Charlie. He's pretty great as far as dad's go." Alice said winking playfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chief Swan." Jasper said, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Dad, don't you need to call Harry?" Bella asked from the foyer.

"Excuse me." Charlie said with a smile and a wave.

Once Charlie was upstairs Bella sat on the couch in between Alice and Jasper. Alice took hold of her hand before placing their hands in her lap.

"I understand that we've missed out on a lot since we've left." Alice prodded.

"Just a little." Bella said with a light laugh.

"So that was Jacob in the yard?" Jasper asked breaking his silence on the subject.

"He's not normally like that. He's a good person."

"Having us just show up couldn't have helped things." Alice observed.

"I told you that we should have called first."

"I'm starting to think that I should have agreed with you. I didn't see Jacob showing up."

"You didn't?" Bella asked in confusion.

"It's like he's a blind spot in my visions or something." Alice said exasperatedly.

"That's never happened before?"

"No." Jasper said in concern.

"He's back." Alice said.

"I'll go and talk to him." Jasper said standing from the couch.

"Be sure to reassure him that we mean no harm." Alice called before he walked out the door.

Bella looked out the front window to see Jacob and Sam in the front yard. Jasper was talking directly to Sam while Jacob looked like he was ready to strike at any second.

"Maybe I should go out there." Bella said.

"Don't. Jasper and Sam have things under control. Jacob didn't bring him here to start trouble."

"As long as you're sure." Bella said unsurely.

Alice pulled her from the window and up the stairs. Charlie was coming out of his room as the girls went into Bella's. He called that he was leaving and both girls replied back before Bella sat on the bed. Alice stood in the center of the room facing her with a worried expression.

"I can't see Jasper." she said in panic.

Her face was a mask of calm a few seconds later.

"He's fine, obviously." Bella said to her reaction.

"Back to Jacob, he's quite good looking." Alice said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Your husband can hear you." she said giving her a teasing smile.

"He knows nothing will happen." Alice said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"He's stubborn as a mule and yet he's chivalrous too."

"That is what I like to hear." Alice said sitting next to her.

"I can't imagine why we didn't see where things were headed before he changed. All the signs were there."

"You had recently had your heart broken and he probably felt that way, but didn't want to admit it."

"You think he did?" Bella asked hopefully.

"It's a possibility." she said shrugging her shoulders.

It felt good to have an outsider's opinion on the situation. She didn't feel comfortable talking to Emily about her feelings because her relationship with Sam was different than hers and Jacob's. Alice could understand because she had loved Jasper for so long, even before she had met him. If anyone believed in fate more than Bella it was Alice.

XXXX

Sam and Jacob sat on Sam's front porch while Emily made dinner. Jacob had done some thinking since the last time he saw Bella. He felt bound to the pack, but he also felt pulled towards the Cullen's too. Try as he might he couldn't hate them, he never had. He had a firsthand account of all the things that they had done for Bella and how much they thought of her as a part of their family. He couldn't hold them accountable for a few bad errors in judgement.

"What's going on?"

"Do you think that maybe our families made a mistake when they passed judgment on the Cullen's?"

"You've seen what happened to Bella." Sam said with a sigh.

"You would be the same way if Emily decided to leave you. Edward did what he thought was right. You should hear the stories that Bella has told me about them. If Jasper wanted to hurt me while we were at Bella's he could have. Maybe they aren't as bad as they seem."

"You want to try getting along with them?"

"It couldn't hurt." Jacob said with a shrug.

"I'll consider it."

"There's something else that I want to talk to you about."

"I had a feeling."

"I've been thinking about what you said about me becoming Alpha. I know that it is what my dad and the elders want, but what about what I want?"

"What do you want?"

"I want a life where I don't have to constantly worry about the people I love being in danger. I don't want there to be a risk that I could hurt Bella." he said sadly.

"We all want that." Sam said with a sigh.

"I'm going to make it happen. I think that you should stay Alpha."

"You're turning your back on the tribe?" Sam accused.

"I would never do that. Think of it as I'm stepping down."

"When do you plan to stop phasing?"

"As soon as I catch up with my body, I don't want to be twenty and have arthritis." he said with a laugh.

"You should definitely wait until you're twenty five."

"You know that I never wanted this life. Up until I phased for the first time I thought that it was all a myth."

"All of us did."

"Paul knew. He says his granddad used to talk about what it was like all the time and Jared 's dad was a part of the last pack, remember?"

"Because his first imprint died and his second imprint couldn't have children." Sam said as it dawned on him.

"Right." Jacob said in agreement.

"I guess there isn't anything that I can do to change your mind since you've already decided what you want to do. I just hope that the Alpha line doesn't stop for your family."

"I've talked to my dad about that. He says it shouldn't change. A Black has always been Alpha."

Sam nodded as he let silence fall between them. Jacob was glad that he had taken it well. He hoped that Bella would take it just as well.

XXXX

Bella sat at the kitchen table across from Jasper while Alice took a quick run through the woods to check on things before they left. He had been silent for the most part since he had come inside after talking to Jacob.

"Do you think that we will ever be friends?" she asked to break the silence.

"We aren't friends?" he asked sounding hurt.

"It's never felt that way to me." she said honestly as she shook her head.

"I know that I have never made things easy for you, no amount of apologizing will change that." he said solemnly.

"I appreciate everything that you have done for me and I don't blame you for what happened on my birthday."

"I would have killed you if Edward and Emmett hadn't stopped me."

"I know, it could have been a lot worse and I know that you didn't mean it." she said before tentively placing a hand on his arm.

He looked down at her hand before placing one of his on top of it. She linked hands with him before squeezing his gently. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, smiling sadly. She hoped that one day that he would believe that she didn't hate him. He wasn't a bad person, she knew that. She just wished that he saw himself the way that his family and she did.

Alice came inside to find them in that position and she stood in between them with an arm draped over each of their shoulders. She lay her head on his shoulder and he kissed her temple before speaking softly to her.

Bella watched them hoping that one day that she and Jacob could have the relationship that they had. They had been through so much and stayed together through it all and came out of their situation stronger because they were together.


	13. Uninvited

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. I own the books, and the first two movies. Plus, I've seen Eclipse. That doesn't mean that I own the actual people.**

It was three nights later when Jacob heard a blood curdling howl. He carefully pulled away from Bella before crossing to the window. He quickly shed his clothes before climbing out He left it cracked once he was out in the tree. He quickly climbed down before phasing.

_What's going on? _he asked no one in particular.

_We're tracking something. Are you at Bella's?_ Sam asked.

_Yeah._

_Stay there. Whatever it is it's headed that way._

Jacob sighed as he flung himself to the ground. At least Bella was safe inside.

Jacob smelt him he saw him. He was getting out of his car on the other side of the road.

_I want to talk to you._

_I have nothing to say to you._ Jacob thought with a growl.

_Jacob? _Sam asked, hearing the other person.

_It's a Cullen. I'm make him leave._

_Are you sure?_

_I can handle this._

Edward waited until Jacob and Sam were done talking before saying anything else.

_How is she?_

_You lost the right to ask about her when you left._

_Alice told me that the two of you were together._

_I don't have to explain Bella's and my relationship to you._

_So there's a Bella and you now?_

_Yes. Which means that I want you to stay away from her._

_I have no intention of seeing her. I came to talk to you._

_About what?_

_Victoria. I want to help. It's my fault that she is here._

_You're right, it is your fault. My friends and I can handle the red head. Just like we handled the other._

_Alice told me that you and your friends had killed Laurent. It must have taken great courage to do that._

_I did it for Bella. Courage had nothing to do with it._

_I would still like to extend my services._

_If it gets worse, I'll let you know._

_Thank you Jacob. One more thing, if you hurt her, you will regret it for the rest of your life. I will make sure of it._

_I have no intention of hurting her. I'm not you._ Jacob said before phasing, then climbed back up the tree.

He was back inside before Bella even knew that he was gone. He quickly got dressed again before making his way back to the bed. He held onto her as tightly as he could. She sighed into his chest as she draped an arm over his hip in her sleep. He felt himself relax against her as he closed his eyes. He was asleep within seconds.

XXXXX

Bella woke to the smell of bacon. She bolted upright in bed, wondering what was going on. She knew it wasn't Charlie. The bacon would have to be burning if it was Charlie. She walked down the stairs, not knowing what she would find.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." Paul said from the living room.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're dad called me complaining that he was hungry. It's after one, Bells." Billy said from the kitchen.

"So who's cooking?"

"I am." Emily said from the stove.

"Of course Billy would call you." Bella said, coming into the room.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I can't believe I slept twelve hours."

"It happens."

"So they're all here?"

"All five. Plus your dad and Billy. I'm just glad that they aren't all crowded in here."

"Hey you." Jake said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Hey. Why didn't you wake me when you left this morning?" she asked, putting her hands over his.

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

"You're lucky. I never get that kind of treatment." Billy said from the table.

"You wake me up at the crack of dawn by dumping a jug of cold water on me practically every morning!" Jake said with a laugh.

"I've gotta wake you up somehow." he said, shrugging.

Bella smiled, before shaking her head. Even with all of them in her house, she couldn't help but feel like she and Jake were the only two people in the room. He planted a kiss on her hair before letting go of her.

"He is over the moon about you. Just like I am about Sam."

"He's everything to me. He's the sun, the stars, and the moon."

"It's official. You've got it bad." Emily said, with a laugh.

"I know." Bella said, laughing along with her.

"What's so funny?" Embry asked, walking into the room

"Nothing. Just girl talk." Emily said, shooing him away.

"Wait, not yet." Bella said, stopping her.

"Why?"

"He hasn't given me my hug yet." she said, poking Embry on the arm.

It was a ritual that they had started not long after Jacob had changed. Every time she saw Embry, he would engulf her in the tightest hug anyone, besides Jacob, had ever given her. He wrapped his arms around her, before picking her up floor, and spinning her around. She threw her head back in laughter, as Jacob watched from the living room.

"What are you doing? Are you macking on my girl again?"

"Hey, she asked for it!" Embry said playfully.

"Okay, put me down. I'm seeing two of everything." Bella said with a breathy laugh.

Embry set her down gently, and Jacob was in front of her before she blink. He grabbed hold of her arms, so that she could steady herself. He smiled down at her, before brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"He's going to make some girl very happy one day." she said, looking around Jacob to where Embry sat with Jared and Paul.

"Whoever she is, there's no denying that she's going to be very lucky. Embry's a sweetheart." Emily said in agreement.

"Can we take a walk? I need to talk to you." Jacob said, breaking into the conversation.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just something that you need to know about."

"I've got this. You go." Emily said, all but pushing Bella from the room.

Sam came into the room right after them, and when Bella looked over her shoulder, he was cracking eggs into a bowl. Jacob helped Bella into her jacket, then held the door open for her. The wind howled around them, making the rain that was falling whip into their faces.

"I won't keep you out here long. Charlie would never forgive me if I got you sick."

"What's this about?"

"Edward was here last night."

"What?" she asked, giving him a credulous look.

"He came here last night to talk to me."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted me to know that he would help us get rid of Victoria if we needed him. Seeing as, he's the reason that she's here."

"I am the reason that she is here Jacob."

"If he hadn't have put you in danger none of this would be happening." he said, grabbing her wrist.

He traced the scar, before letting out a sigh.

"This never would have happened if he had been more careful."

"You're acting like I had nothing to do with it."

"Maybe I wish you weren't a part of it. If you weren't, I wouldn't spend all of my time when I'm not with you worrying about you."

"If none of this hadn't happened we wouldn't be together." she said, reasoning with him.

He let out an aggravated sigh. She was right, if none of this happened, the Cullen's would still be there, and he would living a normal life. But at least she would still be a part of it.

XXXXX

Bella cleaned the kitchen after breakfast while Emily sat at the table. The men were watching a baseball game in the living room. Apparently the Mariners were losing. The groans, and yells of 'What the hell are you doing?' could more than likely be heard outside.

"I'm glad that we came over here today. I've missed seeing you."

"With finals, and work, then Jake, I've got a lot to do."

"What are going to do about college?"

"I'm going to wait a year. Then take things from there."

"That's what I said too. Two years later I'm still taking things as they come." Emily said with a laugh.

"Really?"

"Once your in love, it's hard to let the person go. I can't ask Sam to give up everything."

"I would never ask Jake to do that either. But apparently he did it on his own."

"So I heard. You shouldn't feel guilty."

"I shouldn't?"

"No. He loves you so much. He's willing to give up everything for you. He wants to have a long, happy life with you. He wants to grow old with you. That's sweet."

"Since you put it like that, you're right. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I say that all the time."

"Does Sam tell you that he's the lucky one?"

"That's Jake's answer too? What are we going to do with them?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes.

"I have no idea. Jake drives me crazy sometimes. But the good weighs out the bad."

"I can't tell you how many times I have wanted to strangle Sam. He can be so boneheaded sometimes. Then he gives me this look, like I'm the only person in the world. Then I forget why I was even mad at him in the first place."

"Things haven't gotten that bad for us yet."

"Trust me, they will. The making up makes it all worth while." Emily said with a far away look in her eyes.

"We haven't done that yet."

"You will when you're ready. Jake's the most patient person I know. Just don't cock block him forever. He'd only take it on the guys."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bella said as her face burned.

Jacob came back into the house to find Bella blushing, and Emily grinning from ear to ear.

"What did you do?"

"I gave her some advice." Emily said shrugging innocently.

"I'm fine."

"Sam asked me to come and ask if you were ready to leave."

"Go. I'll finish." Bella said nodding.

Emily nodded before grabbing her jacket. Bella watched from the window, as everyone piled into Sam's truck and Embry's car. Billy and Charlie were nowhere in sight.

"Where did our dad's go?"

"You're dad got a call from the station. He left like five minutes ago. My dad caught a ride with him."

"So it's just you and me huh?"

"Yep." he said, leaning against the counter.

"Good. 'Cause you're gonna get wet."

She turned the sink hose on him, and pressed the nozzle His breath caught in his throat when the cold water hit his shirt.

"Oh, it is on!" he said with a laugh.

"No!"

She laughed, and shielded her face with her hands when he grabbed the dishrag from the soapy water in the sink.

"Don't you dare!" she said, giving him a warning glare.

"What are you gonna do to stop me?"

She sighed before walking over to him. She turned off the water and set the hose back in place.

"Truce." she said, letting the water out of the sink.

"Now I have to take off my shirt." he said, pulling his shirt over his head.

"It was all a part of my master plan." she said, smirking at him.

"So you like it when I don't wear a shirt?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Just don't pull me close until you go dry off."

"Deal." he said kissing her forehead, before walking out of the room.

She wiped down the counters, hearing him in the laundry room. He came back a few seconds later, and wrapped his arms around her from behind again. She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her hips, before lifting her to the counter. She parted her legs letting him step closer.

They held each others gaze as his lips leaned down to meet hers. Her hands traced the contours of his back, as his hands fisted in her hair. He let out a moan as the kiss deepened. Her breath hitched as his fingers dug into her hips with the slightest of pressure. It felt so good to be able to be with him like this. To have them both let their guards down. This never would have happened with everyone else around.

He pulled away, breathing heavily. He stared at her intensely as her hands stayed wrapped around him. He pressed his forehead to hers, not trusting himself to talk. She knew what she was doing to him. He also knew that he had the same affect on her. She brushed her lips to his tenderly, as he traced his fingers down her cheek.

They weren't going to last much longer if they didn't get rid of the sexual frustration between them. She had said that she was comfortable doing whatever he wanted. He fantasized about her every night since the night they had decided to start dating. One day soon, he was going to act on them. Just not today.


	14. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. If I did, I would totally share with you. Except Embry and Emmett, they would be mine. **

**You guys are great. Constructive feedback makes me happy. If I'm happy, I update faster.**

Jacob watched as Harry pulled out of the driveway. He had talked not only Billy, but Charlie into going to Tacoma for a three day fishing trip. Charlie didn't like the idea of Bella being alone for a long weekend, so Emily had mentioned that Bella could stay with her. He would have to thank Emily for that. Bella would be at his house as soon as her dad left.

Jacob prayed that Harry broke all speed barriers driving to Forks to pick Charlie up. He walked back into the house, hearing the phone ring. He picked it up as he grabbed a apple from off the counter.

"Hey." Bella said with a smile in her voice.

"Hey." he said with a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." he said, with a laugh.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"What?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Your dad's right there isn't he?"

"You're going camping with Embry? That's cool."

"That would a yes." he said with a laugh.

"I'll miss you." she said with a sigh.

"I can't wait for you to get here."

"Bella I'm leaving." Charlie said from in the distance.

"I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay, he's gone."

"You think he bought it?"

"You told your dad you were going camping, right?"

"I have my stuff packed."

"Okay then, he should buy it."

"When are you coming over?"

"I'm getting in the truck now."

"Talk to me while you drive. I haven't seen or talked to you in three days."

"I had to work, then I had a test to study for. I had planned on coming over yesterday, but a friend of mine just broke up wih her boyfriend. She needed me."

"I understand. It just means that we're not leaving the house for the next two days."

"Whatever will we do?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something." he said, as his voice dropped a decibel.

Bella didn't respond. Thinking about having sex with Jacob was not something she wanted to do right now. She was determined to make it to him in one piece. If he kept talking like that she'd get distracted and end up running off the side of the road.

"Don't you dare start. I want to make it there in one piece. No distractions."

"So I'm a distraction?" he asked with a laugh.

"No. You're not. You talking about sex while I'm driving is."

"Where are you?"

"At the La Push line. I should be there in a few minutes. You can keep it in your pants until then, can't you?" 

"I guess I'll have to." he said with a groan.

"I've missed you, too."

"Good to know."

Bella pulled up out front, seeing the door open. She opened her door, just as Jacob walked up to her. She was able to get out of the truck before he pinned her to the door, shutting it in the process. His lips captured hers in a bruising kiss. Her fingers threaded in his hair as his hands rested against the truck. It was all he could not to lose control. If he touched her anymore than he already was, he wouldn't be responsible for what happened.

She reluctantly pulled away, hearing someone walking through the yard. She looked over his shoulder, biting her bottom lip in concern.

"Tell me there is not someone behind me." he said, giving her an even look.

"Hey, Bella." Jared said shyly.

"Hey, Jared." she said, ducking under Jacob's arm.

"I really hate to bother you, but I'm having trouble with my car. I have to be at work in twenty minutes.

I can't get in touch with anybody else. Can one of you give me a ride?"

"I can." Jacob said, with a sigh.

Bella looked up at him giving him an apologetic smile.

"When I come back, we are going to finish what we started." Jacob said, pointing at her.

She nodded, watching his car back out of the driveway. She was inside a minute later, and threw her bag in Jacob's room. She made her way into the living room, and saw the pictures on the coffee table. She sat on the couch before picking one up.

It was of Jacob, Embry, and Quil. It had to have to been taken just before Embry and Jacob had changed. The three friends sat on the hood of the Rabbit, giving the camera their toughest looks. Who had taken it? Billy wasn't the picture taking type. She put it down as she picked up another. She smiled when she realized it was one of her and Charlie. She had taken it with Charlies camera, she'd had to run back at breakneck speed to get back in front of the camera. Her dad's arm was wrapped loosely around her waist, as she draped an arm over his shoulders.

She set the picture back, before leaning back against the couch. Did she really think that she and Jacob were going to have sex this weekend? Yes, she wanted to. But, they'd already been stopped once, before they could even start. Maybe it wasn't meant to happen this weekend. She was going to do her damnedest to make sure that it did. But if it didn't, would it really matter? When would they get another chance like this?

Jacob's car pulled up outside, breaking her train of thought. This weekend was going to be about the two of them. Sex or not.

Jacob walked through the front door, his eyes almost immediately meeting hers. He threw his keys on the coffee table before sitting next to her. She took one of his hands in hers, rubbing slow circles across his palm. He rested his head on the back of the couch, as he closed his eyes.

Bella made the first move as she turned on the couch, to straddle his lap. She was more than a little scared, but she figured that was normal. A thousand what ifs ran through her head as she reached down to caress his cheek. He smiled before leaning into her touch. One of his hands ran down her free arm to rest on her wrist. He wrapped his fingers around it as Bella leaned down, lessoning the gap between them.

Her lips hovered inches from his, and yet he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" his voice was low, almost a rumble against her.

"You want this to happen don't you?"

That made his eyes flutter open. The smile was still on his face as he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Of course."

"Just checking." she said, before closing the gap between them.

He let out a chuckle, before Bella applied pressure to the kiss. He let go of her wrist, before wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hands gripped the couch on either side of him as her phone rang in her pocket. Jacob groaned, before pulling away.

"Don't answer it."

"It could be my dad."

"Fine." he said pouting.

"Put your lip back in. We aren't done yet." she said laughing.

She pushed herself up a few inches away from him as she grabbed her phone. Emily's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey." Bella said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for calling you. But your dad called here looking for you. I told him that you had gone for a walk, and that you'd call him back when you got back. He said he'd try your phone. I wanted to warn you."

"Thanks." Bella said, before hanging up.

"That was not your dad." Jacob said, in an even tone.

"No, it wasn't. He called Emily's looking for me. I need to call him." she said, opening her phone again.

Jacob rested his hands on her hips, as she waited for her dad to pick up.

"Bells?"

"Yeah dad, it's me."

"I was just calling to make sure you had gotten to Emily's. Billy tried calling Jacob earlier, but his phone went to voice mail. If you get in touch with him, tell him to call his dad."

"I will."

"Okay then, I'll see you Monday night."

"Don't feel like you have to call and check on me dad. I'm fine. Have fun with your friends."

"This will be the last time I call you. I promise."

She hung up a few seconds later as Jacob lifted her off of him. He went into the kitchen, and could be heard opening a cabinet door. A few seconds later the faucet was running, then he sat down at the kitchen table, looking out the window.

"Something's telling me that we won't be getting much alone time this weekend." he said, breaking the silence.

"We could make the most of the time we do have."

"We could, or we could tell everybody to leave us the hell alone."

"What if something happens?" she left the question open, not wanting to vocalize her fears.

The fact that Victoria was still after her creeped her out beyond reason. They had come close so many times, only to lose her at the last second. Jacob stood from the table, and walked back over to her. He sat on the coffee table in front of her, before putting his hands on her legs.

"That's one of the reasons I want you here. At least now I don't have to worry about her finding you alone."

They stayed that way until there was a knock at the door. Jacob sighed, as he pushed himself off the table. He opened the door, and Sam could be heard outside.

"I need to talk to you."

"Come inside."

"I think it's best that we talk out here." Sam said, in a low voice.

Something had happened, Bella was sure of it. She walked to the window, seeing Sam and Jacob on the porch. Embry stood in the yard in wolf form. Jacob turned to come back inside, and Bella met him at the door.

"Embry caught Victoria's scent. She's close. He's going to stay here with you. I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay inside." Jacob said, as he made his way back to his room.

He locked his window, and before Bella could blink he was past her, and walking towards the living room window. He locked it as well, before moving to the kitchen. He locked the back door, and the window above the sink, before turning to face her. His face was stoic, but his eyes were fearful, almost panicked. The way that Bella felt. He stood in front of her, not wanting to leave.

"You should go." she said, just above a whisper.

"Do you trust me?"

"With everything that I have."

He quickly brushed his lips to hers, before walking out the front door. Bella watched him as he walked across the yard, and into the woods. She caught sight of Embry lying by her truck, and she smiled. He whined, motioning with his head towards inside. That was his way of telling her to get back inside. She trusted him too, but it was a different kind of trust. She knew that he would never let anything happen to her. Like Jacob, Embry would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to her. Their friendship was strictly platonic, she couldn't imagine her life without him, or Jacob.

XXXX

Bella was in full panic mode as she busied herself in the kitchen. Jacob had left two hours ago, and there was no telling when he would be coming back. The least she could do was make dinner, so that he would have something to eat when he got back. She made a plate of lasagna for Embry too. She opened the door, looking to where she had last seen him. He lifted his head, giving her a curious look.

"I made dinner. I wanted to make sure that you ate. Can I bring it out to you?"

He walked behind the truck, phased, then got dressed. He walked towards the porch slowly. She had apparently woken him up. Seeing as he hadn't told her to go back inside, she sat down on the porch next to him. He ate quietly, then mentioned that he should phase back.

"Can I still stay out here?"

"Just don't leave the porch. I'll be right back." he said, walking behind her truck again.

He sat at her feet in wolf form for a few minutes before she got up the nerve to talk to him. She felt better knowing that he wouldn't be able to say anything. She knew Jacob would find out, but she would deal with that when he got home.

"Jake is safe isn't he?" she asked, rubbing behind Embry's ears.

She felt his head move up and down under her hand.

"Have they found her?"

He shook his head with a sigh.

"I do appreciate what you all have done for me. I've never had anyone fight for me the way you all have. I feel like it's my fault." she said, as tears stung her eyes.

Embry moved away from her hand, before standing in front of her. He put his head on her shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This boy, who up until six months ago she had never met, was becoming like a brother to her. She had never felt that way about anyone, not even Jacob. She let the tears flow, as she buried her face in his fur.

After a few minutes she pulled herself together. She leaned back a few inches, looking Embry in the eye.

"You tell him, that if he comes home with so much as one scratch, that we're done."

Embry smiled, knowing that she didn't mean it. He wished that one day he would find someone that cared about him as much as Bella and Jacob cared about each other.

XXXX

Sam and Jacob stood on the cliffs, looking out over the ocean. They had lost Victoria. They had been tracking her for five hours, and she had led them back here. They were both exhausted, and were ready to go home. They walked in silence until they got to Jacob's. Embry was waiting for them on the front porch. He phased back to human form in the shadows.

"She's asleep finally. She sat out here for like two hours." he said, once they were on the porch.

"You let her come out here?" Jacob asked, raising his voice.

"Victoria was nowhere near here. If she had been I would have sent her back inside." Embry said, looking him over.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for scratches."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. Go inside to your girl."

Jacob shook his head, brushing off what Embry had said. The light above the stove was on, and there was a note stuck to the refrigerator.

_Dinner's in the oven. Don't forget to eat before you come to bed._

He smiled as he pulled the plate out of the oven. He ate quickly, before making his way to his room. Bella was flush up against the wall on her side. There was just enough room for him, if he laid on his side. He pulled off his shirt before unbuttoning his jeans. As quiet as he was, Bella lifted her head.

"Go back to sleep." he said as he pulled his shoes off.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No scratches?"

"What is it with you and Embry asking me if I'm scratched up?"

"It's a private joke." she said, with a laugh.

He sighed as he laid down next to her. She scooted closer to him before draping a leg over his. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on one of his arms.

"Get some sleep, Jake." she said, kissing his neck.

"You too." he said before closing his eyes.

After everything that had happened that night, it felt good to have her in his arms. He slept better when she was in his arms. He knew that she slept better when he was with her, too. Even if she had never mentioned it. It was one of those things that went unssaid, but they both knew. They had a lot of things like that.

XXXX

Jacob woke up to find Bella nowhere in sight. He rubbed sleep from his eyes, as he made his way down the hall. The sun filtered through the window in the kitchen, letting him know that he had slept half the day. He sat at the table, wondering where she could have gone. Her truck was still in the driveway, so she couldn't have gone far.

His phone rang, pulling him from his thoughts. Embry's name flashed across the screen, making him sigh. He wasn't ready to talk to him. He was still mad about what had happened last night. Embry never should have let Bella stay outside with him. As soon as he saw that she was okay all of his anger towards her melted away. But he was still going to have a talk with Embry.

"What?" he said, finally answering his phone.

"You're still mad at me." Embry said, with a sigh.

"Is that Jacob?" Sam asked, in the background.

"Yeah."

"I want to talk to him."

Jacob could hear the phone being passed as he waited for what Sam had to say.

"I've already repremanded him. Don't say anything to him about last night."

"What could you possibly do that is worse than what I have planned?"

"He's not allowed to run patrol at Bella's until he can learn to do what he's told."

"That's even harsher than what I was thinking of. You win." he said, with a laugh.

"Bella is at Emily's. I figured that you would be looking for her."

"I guess she can't get into any trouble there."

"Meet us on the beach. We need to talk about things."

'I'll be there in a few minutes."

XXXX

Bella sat across the table from Emily as Emily poured their tea. Bella had missed talking to her. She was the only person that understood everything that she was going through.

"You really know how to push Jake's buttons don't you?"

"It's not something that I like doing."

"Don't worry, I'm good at pushing Sam's too." she said, with a small smile.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious."

"Go ahead."

"What really happened to your face? It wasn't a bear, was it?"

"No. It wasn't a bear." Emily said quietly.

"If you don't want to tell me, I'll understand."

"No, it's okay. You should know. Sam and I don't fight very often. But when we do, it can get pretty heated. You know that he dated my cousin Leah for almost four years, don't you?"

"I had heard that."

"They dated even after he had changed. That all changed when he imprinted on me. I was only seventeen. He had only been broken up with Leah a week before he told me everything. I was scared out of my mind. I didn't want a life long boyfriend. I had dreams, big plans that I wanted for my life. I didn't want to be tied down. He understood. Which only made me care for him even more. How could he care so much about someone who didn't want to be with him? I didn't see him again until six months later. I had just graduated from high school, and my parents had invited his mom and him to my graduation party. Our moms are friends, they were the ones who ended up being the reason that I said that I would go out with him. Leah was devistated. She was my best friend, and I had hurt her in the worst possible way. Sam had asked me to stay away from her, until we could both talk to her. But, since she didn't want him anywhere near her, it was impossible for us to talk to her. So I went to see her by myself. She called me every name that you can possibly think of. I came home crying and he freaked out, because I wouldn't tell him what had happened. That was the first time I ever saw him phase. I got scared, and tried to run. He didn't mean to, he was trying to stop me. His claws slashed me from my cheek all the way down to my elbow. He carries the shame of that to this day." Emily said, as tears clouded her eyes.

"I never should asked you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll tell every imprint that story, if it means that it won't happen again."

Bella laid her hands on top of Emily's as she tried to pull herself together. Bella was used to doing this for her mother. She wouldn't pass judment on Emily just because of one bad decision that she had made. Just like she knew that Emily would never had passed judment on her if the tables had been turned.


	15. Admitting Defeat

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, it's never going to change.**

**Okay, so this is the last chapter for this story. Before you start sending me hate mail, I do have a sequel planned out, I will post it ASAP. I'm also working on something else. So I don't know which one I'll post first. For now, enjoy.**

Sunday dawned sunny and bright, and in Bella's mind, it was the perfect day to bring up the idea that she had been planning for over six months. Jacob lay beside her, still asleep. She would lay in bed with him all morning if he wanted to. But this afternoon, they were going to do what she wanted. Her fingers glided over his forehead, brushing away a piece of stray hair. She was glad that he had decided to let it grow out a little. She hadn't even had to ask him.

He stirred only slightly as she pulled her hand away. She smiled, watching him stretch. He sighed before rolling over on his back. Which meant that Bella was now completely on top of him. He rested his hands on her hips, before slowly opening his eyes.

She smiled down at him, resting her arms on either side of him. He gave her a sleepy smile, before brushing her hair away from her face. She leaned down, resting her head on his shoulder. His hands glided up her back to rest at her shoulders.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I thought we could go to the diner in town for breakfast. Then maybe go cliff diving."

"Cliff diving?" he asked with a smile.

"I've never done it. I wanna try." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"If you want to go cliff diving, then we'll go cliff diving. As long as the weather holds up."

Bella kissed him, letting her weight fall on him. He tightened his grip on her as the kiss deepened. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slipped his hands up the back of her shirt. His fingers drew lazy circles on the small of her back as she gently pulled on his hair. He pulled away from her with a smirk.

"Bella Swan, I never pictured you as a hair puller."

"Only yours." she said, resting her forehead against his.

"You better not be pulling on any other guys hair." he said, giving her a mock threatening look.

"I don't know if I'd be able to stop myself from pulling Paul's. It's almost as nice as yours." she said, giving him a teasing smile.

"You're lucky you're joking. Or I'd shave his head in his sleep."

Bella threw her head back in laughter as Jacob rolled them over in one swift movement.

"You think you're funny?" he asked, giving her a serious look.

She knew that look, she threw up her arms in defense as his fingers attacked her. She started laughing again as he tickled her stomach.

"Okay, okay, you win!" she said in between fits of laughter.

"What do you say?"

"I'm not saying it. You already know!"

"You still have to say it."

"I can't say it with you tickling me." she said whining.

"Stop whining." he said with a laugh.

"Jacob Black is the sexiest man that I have ever met." she said, with all the seriousness that she could muster.

"Thank you baby. I actually believed you that time." he said, smiling down at her.

She stared at him lovingly as he rolled himself off of her. In all seriousness, she had meant what she had said. It was something that he had been making her say since last spring. It always brought her to submission. Back then, she had said it as a joke. Who knew, that a year later she would be saying it with so much feeling?

XXXX

They stood on the lower shelf, staring down at the ocean. She had wanted to jump from the top, but Jacob had been adamant that he didn't want her jumping from there.

"Then I'll just have to ask someone else."

"Oh no, you're not. I'll make Embry tell you no."

"He never tells me no."

"He will if it means that he's back in Sam and my good graces."

"Fine." she said with a sigh.

"Tell you what. If you aren't scared after diving from here, next time we'll do it from from the top."

"Do you promise?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I swear." he said, taking hold of her hand.

"On the count of three?"

"We step off on the count of three." he said nodding.

"We're diving."

"Okay." he said with a chuckle.

"One...two..."

"Three."

They both dove at the same time. The free fall alone was a rush that Bella hadn't been expecting. They hit the water, and Bella felt Jacob tighten his grip on her hand. She let him pull her to the surface letting the water cool her skin.

Bella shoved her hair out of her face as soon as they reached the surface. Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her afloat. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her eyes met his. She gave him an excited smile as he let out a breathy laugh.

She leaned in to kiss him, feeling his normally hot skin cool under her fingers. They were pushed together as waves crashed around them. Jacob pulled away taking her in.

"You ready to again?" he asked, just above a whisper.

She nodded as she let go of him. They swam to shore side by side then she ran for the incline as he tried to chase after her.

"Come back here!" he said, laughing.

"No way!" she called over her shoulder.

"I'll meet you up there. I'm grabbing our towels." he said, veering towards the path that led to the lower shelf.

Bella sat on the edge of the cliff, looking out over the ocean while she waited for Jacob. All was quiet until she heard someone call her name. She shielded her eyes from the sun, looking down towards the rocks. Paul gave her a worried look as she waved at him.

"Stay there. I'm coming up to get you."

"Jake's on his way up."

"Not anymore." Paul said, climbing the incline.

"What happened?"

"The red head came out of the water as you two were climbing up."

"How did Jake not smell her?"

"We can't smell them when they're in the water." he said, finally standing in front of her.

"Where is Jake now?"

"He's already on her trail." he said, picking her up.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Emily's."

Paul wasn't as fast as Jacob. So she was able to hang on loosely. She felt a little embarrassed that only her bathing suit was separating her skin from his. Where was the brave girl from ten minutes ago? She had vanished as soon as she found out that Victoria was close by, and that Jacob had gone after her alone.

Sam and Emily were standing on the porch waiting when Paul and Bella came up the driveway. Emily shook her head with a smile.

"You poor girl. Come inside, lets get you dry."

"Thank you." Bella said as Paul set her down.

Paul and Sam sat on the porch in human form as Bella watched from the kitchen table.

"Why haven't they phased?"

"Jake said he wanted to handle it on his own. Also, something has happened..."

"What?" Bella said, giving her a concerned look..

"My uncle...Harry? He had a heart attack this morning. My aunt is on her way to Tacoma. Your dad and Billy are going to stay until he's better."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for me? And here I am feeling sorry for you." Emily said with a watery laugh.

"Yeah? Well, Harry being sick trumps my dilemma."

"Not to Jake it doesn't. This has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard of him doing."

"I'm glad somebody agrees with me." she said seething.

"You have to calm down. If you're still mad at him when you see him you're just going to make things worse."

"I don't know if I can."

"I have just the thing." Emily said, patting her arm.

Bella watched her busy herself around the kitchen. She pulled a tea tin and a package that Bella didn't recognize out of the pantry, before reaching into the cabinet to get a saucer. She put tea into the pot, before filling it with water.

The pot whistled as Emily put whatever was in the package on the saucer. Emily grabbed tea cups from the china cabinet in the corner of the room, before pouring the tea into the cups. She set everything on a tray before carrying it to the table.

Sugar cookies and tea sat in front of Bella as Emily sat down again.

"I haven't had tea and cookies in over a year." Bella said with a sad laugh.

"I don't get to do this unless my mom comes over."

"She doesn't come over that often?"

"Not very often. She lives over an hour away."

"What kind of tea is this?" Bella asked taking a sip.

"Chamomile."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. It will help settle your nerves. Just relax. I'll ask Sam to take you back to Jacob's in a little while if you'd like."

"I don't wanna be there by myself."

"I'm sure Sam won't mind staying."

"I'll stay here if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Emily said with a smile.

XXXX

He was glad that Bella had left her phone with their clothes. He was about to do something he didn't want to do. He looked through her contact list and found the number he was looking for.

"Cullen residence." Carlisle said, answering the phone.

"Can I speak to Edward?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"He probably already knows."

"I'll talk to him Carlisle."

"Who is it?" Esme asked in the background.

"It's Jacob." Edward said, getting on the phone.

"Alice did you see anything happen to Bella?" Jasper asked.

"No. I can't see her when she's with Jacob."

"How convenient." Edward said icily.

"She's fine. Nothing happened to her. A friend of mine was able to get her to safety."

"Then what is wrong?"

"Victoria!" Alice gasped.

"What is going on?"

"What did she see?"

"Jacob wants to talk to you Alice."

"Where is Bella right now?"

"She's at a friend of mines house. What did you see?"

"Victoria is in Seattle."

"I know, I just chased her there. Anything else?"

"She's planning on coming back. She'll have more."

"More what? Vampires?"

"Yes. Lots of them."

"I want to talk to him Alice." Edward said before taking the phone.

"Does your offer still stand?"

"My family and I can be there before night fall."

"Good."

"Are you going to tell Bella?"

"I don't have a choice. I have to go get her."

"Bring her home."

"She'll be fine in La Push for the night."

"We can't take care of her if she is in La Push."

"And I can't take care of her if you are in Forks."

"We'll work that out when we get there. Just please take her home. My brother will meet you there. I will be there as soon as I can."

Jacob snapped the phone shut before crunching it in his hands. He felt it give, before throwing it in the trash. She'd be pissed, but she would get over it.

He was in front of Emily's twenty minutes later. He heard laughing from inside, so he knew that whatever worry Bella had felt earlier was now gone. He knocked on the door, hearing someone on the other side a second later.

"Hey Jake." Emily said, with a smile.

"I need to take you home." he said, walking in.

"Your house is my home now? I don't know how Billy's gonna like that. Not to mention my dad." Bella said, teasing him.

"I've got your stuff in the truck already. We need to leave now." he said, trying to hide his emotions.

"Is something wrong, Jake?" Sam asked, giving him a worried look.

"I'll tell you later." Jacob said with a nod.

Bella was across the room in two strides. She gave him a curious look as he led her down the stairs. He walked her to the truck and opened the passenger door for her before getting in the driver's seat. She handed him the keys without a word.

They pulled up in front of her house thirty minutes later. Emmett's jeep was already outside. Emmett climbed out of the jeep as the truck pulled to a stop.

"What is going on?"

"The Cullen's are coming back."

"What?" she asked as the breath was knocked out of her.

"They're going to help me get rid of Victoria, once and for all."

"How did you get in touch with them?"

"I got the number from your phone. Tell Charlie you dropped it when you hiking on the cliffs. It's destroyed. I'll get you a new one as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

Emmett leaned against the jeep, with his arms folded over his chest. He watched them with curious eyes.

"You can't come in can you? Since he's here?"

"No. I have to get back."

He leaned in, brushing his fingers down her neck.

"He's the one who's not easily grossed out, right?"

"Yes." she said, nodding her head.

"Good."

He brushed his lips to hers, before quickly pulling away.

"I don't want him reporting to Edward that I man handled you."

"He wouldn't do that." Bella said, shaking her head.

"I'll call you later."

"I love you." she said, smiling at him.

"I love you too." he said, opening his door.

Bella opened hers, as he took off at a run down the road back to La Push.

"So that's your boyfriend?" Emmett asked, coming to stand beside her.

"That's Jake."

"He doesn't smell that bad. I've smelled worse." he said, nudging her.

"Where's Rose?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"She's at home, waiting for everybody else." he said, draping an arm over her shoulders.

He grabbed her bag from the truck, before leading her into the house.

"I need to call my dad and let him know that I'm home." she said, heading into the kitchen to grab the cordless.

"Bella? What are you doing calling me from home?"

"Something came up. I'm at home. I broke my phone this weekend. I just wanted to let you know so you didn't call Emily's."

"What came up?"

"Emmett's here. Just for the night. And he needed a place to stay. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Emmett Cullen? What is he doing there?"

"He came to see me. Is Harry okay?"

"No Bells, he isn't. He died a little while ago."

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Billy and I are going to stay here with Sue. It's gonna be at least Tuesday before she can bring him home."

"Okay."

"It's good to know that you aren't there by yourself. I was going to call Sam and ask him to stay with you tomorrow night."

"You don't need to do that."

"You're going to be okay by yourself?"

"It's just one night dad." she said with a laugh.

"Alright. I'll call tomorrow to check on you."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Bella was off phone a few minutes later, and went looking for Emmett. She noticed that the back door was open, and saw Emmett on the other side of the yard. She stayed inside, just in case something was out there.

"Everything's fine. Edward called. He wants you to call him our house."

"They're here already?" she asked, rubbing a hand down her face.

"They just got there."

She hadn't talked to him since the day he had left. Living with a psychic was more effective than caller ID. He had yet to answer the phone when she called.

"Hello?" he answered, before the phone could finish ringing the first time.

"Hi."

"I talked to Jacob. We both agree that Emmett should stay with you tonight. Jacob will stay outside the house while one of pack runs patrol."

"Jacob can't come in?"

"If he chooses to. He mentioned that he would rather be outside."

"I don't know what he's told you. But thank you for helping him. They've come close several times to catching her."

"They need a vampire's input. I'm more than happy to help as long as it means that you are safe."

"Did you just get to Forks?" "

"Yes."

"And the first person you called was Emmett?"

"Actually I tried your phone first. Several times."

"My phone got broken today. I have to get it replaced."

"Let me know when you do."

"I will."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I am very sorry for everything that has happened."

"I've never blamed you. Don't think that I do."

"Bella, Jacob is outside." Emmett said from the living room.

"I'll let you go." Edward said, in a quiet voice.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye Bella, I'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone, seeing Jacob leaning against her truck.

"You can come inside."

"I can't handle the smell."

"He doesn't mind. He said you didn't smell that bad."

"I can't say the same. I can smell him on you."

"It's just for one night."

"I'll come up and say goodnight before you go to bed."

"You won't mind the smell?" she asked, teasing him.

"Just don't let him come upstairs." he said with a smile.

"Then go upstairs now. I'll be up later."

"I'll stay out here."

"You aren't sleeping with me tonight?"

"I'll be right out here. You'll be fine." he said, before hugging her.

"I'll order a pizza, and you and I can eat out here."

"We can do that." he said, tightening his grip on her.

"You sure you don't want to come in? There's a UFC match getting ready to start." Emmett asked, opening the door.

"How do you know his weak spot?" Bella asked, laughing.

"He's a teenager. I was a boxer when I was his age." Emmett said, rolling his age.

"Are you coming?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"I can't say no to that look." he said with a small smile.

"Sweet. Come on!" Emmett said with a smile.

He walked away from the door a few seconds later.

"He's like a kid."

"He's you. Just in vampire form."

"That's not funny!" he said, poking her in the stomach playfully.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. It's true."

XXXX

Emmett sat in Charlies recliner, while Jacob sat as far away from him as he could. He had to admit the smell wasn't so bad, now that he'd gotten used to it. It wasn't like he hadn't smelled it on Bella before. She sat on the floor in front of him, leaning against the arm of the couch.

"I'm ready to go to bed. Are you coming?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Right behind you."

"Goodnight." Emmett said, not looking away from the TV.

A few minutes later they were under the covers, and Bella was already half asleep. It was like any other night for them. Only this time, instead of Charlie being downstairs, there was a vampire who could decapitate someone just by lightly twisting their neck. Yeah, that made Jacob feel so much better.

"Go to sleep. Your tense vibe is vibrating off of you onto me."

"Him being downstairs doesn't make you nervous?"

"No more nervous than Sam."

"I guess he takes some getting used to." Jacob said tiredly.

"Seriously, go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"Don't remind me. I'll probably fall asleep in every class."

"I'll make a deal with you. For every class you stay awake through, I'll take off an article of clothing the next time I see you."

"I am in love with the smartest girl in the world." he said, kissing her loudly on the forehead.

"Just go to sleep." she said, smiling into his neck.

He tightened his grip on her as she draped an arm over his chest, to rest her hand on his shoulder. For right now, all was right in the world. They weren't going to worry about Victoria, or the newborns until the time was right.


End file.
